The Moon is Our
by xdoll
Summary: AU. Se conocieron en la playa, en el cumpleaños de su amiga, aún cuando el tiempo ha pasado, lograrán olvidarlo?. CAP.8! El pasado siempre puede unir a dos personas en el futuro, si son lo suficiente maduros para superarlo juntos...ICHIRUKI!
1. Y así empezó

**The Moon is Ours**

_Capítulo 1_

_Y así empezó..._

-Kaien?- preguntó la voz de una chica, mientras se levantaba y se estiraba de la cama viendo que su novio no se encontaba en su cama con ella, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Tan temprano y ya despierto?- que raro- pensó para sí. Generalmente él era el que dormía más que ella. Se sentó y tomó su celular para ver la fecha que era... - Oh... vaya ahora entiendo...- sonrió ampliamente se paró mientras caminaba por la sala y luego el baño para lavarse la cara y despertar mejor. Se dirigió a la cocina, hasta el baño cuando por fin pudo despertar mejor le había llegado un olor agradable.

-Hola cosi!- dijo alegremente un chico que preparaba felizmente algo en el sartén- buenos días cielo! Feliz Aniversario cosi!- le dijo mientras le ponía el plato con frutas de temporada sobre la mesa y le ponía un jugo de naranja.

-Tonto!, ¿Por qué no me hablaste ¬¬ para ayudarte?

-Lo siento bebé pero es que te ví tan linda durmiendo y hoy es 5 de mayo y es nuestro primer año juntos y dos años desde que llegaste a vivir aquí a New York- le daba un beso en la frente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella para desayunar juntos.

-Gracias- le contestaba feliz mientras le sacaba la lengua y comenzaba a comer la fruta- por cierto... Hoy tengo que ir a hacer una investigación a la universidad para un trabajo que me dejaron para este lunes y no lo he acabado, quería saber si me acompañabas a solo de que tu también tengas cosas que hacer o no hayas terminado tus deberes tampoco ¬¬.

-Pues sinceramente quería quedame aquí contigo, pero ahora que lo mencionas... y que bueno que me lo recuerdas!, no he acabado algunos trabajos tampoco, me falta hacer 4 ensayos- dijo deprimido pensando en que hacer mientras se revolvía el cabello negro como loco y comenzaba a chillar- T-T que mala eres al recordarme ese pequeño detalle.

-Pues bueno apresurémonos a desayunar y le marcas a Shuuhei si te ayuda ¬¬U, seguro el tampoco no ha hecho nada, tenían que ser un par de idiotas -.-.

-Bueno florecita no te enojes.

Acabaron de desayunar, el chico de cabello negro había marcado y recordado a su mejor amigo que tenían que verse para acabar sus trabajos y colgó, finalmente ambos se metieron a bañar para acabar más rápido y no tardar tanto esperando uno al otro. Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron al estacionamiento.

- Diablos no traje mis llaves- masculló la chica al ver que no cargaba las llaves de su coche.

- Ya bebé, no te alteres, yo por suerte si traje las mías- le dijo sonriente, esa sonrisa como la calmaba. El chico desactivó la alarma y el seguro y metieron todos sus libros y cosas en la parte de atrás y entraron al coche. Luego de 20 minutos manejando y sin tráfico llegaron a la universidad mostraron sus identificaciones, y dejaron el coche en el estacionamiento. Parecía que no podían más con sus pies ambos llegaron inmediatamente a la biblioteca. Ambos estudiaban cosas diferentes y tenían amigos que compartían, pero siempre que se tratara de hacer trabajos y tareas se separaban, sino o terminaban jugando y molestándose o simplemente se embobaban viéndose. Se despidieron con un beso de piquito y cada quien por su lado.

-Por fin, un poco de tranquilidad- dijo la chica-... es cierto, ya hace dos años que llegué aquí a... estudiar.

_**. Cuatro años atrás.**_

Por fin podría instalarse enseguida en un instituto y podría disfrutar y conocer por lo menos un buen rato a gente nueva y tal vez a alguien como amiga o amigo, su hermano le había prometido que el trabajo que le habían ofrecido esta vez sería a largo plazo y tardaría más de lo normal. La familia Kuchiki era famosammente conocida por ser unos grandes inversionistas, arquitectos y en tener poder político ya que actualmente la cabeza de la familia había decidido que el seguiría ese camino hace varios años atrás; Kichiki Byakuya, quien se había vuelto un gran consejero y especialista en política y muy reconocido en varias partes del mundo, no solo era de temerse, sino de respetar. Ah.. cuando poder podía infundir ese apellido. Había aceptado ser el que analizara, corrigiera, agregara y aprobara unas nuevas leyes en Japón, anteriormente habían estado viviendo el y su hermana en Inglaterra, pero ahora regresaban a sus tierras.

**Siete meses después...**

**(Sábado 8:00 am)**

Una hermosa joven de cabello delgados y negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, ojos que a primera vista se veían de un azul obscuro pero mientras miraras mejor notabas un lila intenso, de complexión delgada y de piel casi palida llegaba al comedor donde su hermano la esperaba para desayunar.

- Buenos días Nii-sama -salúdo finalmente mientras su hermano se levantaba para recibirla y esperar a que tomara asiento y pudiesen proseguir a desayunar.

-Buenos días Rukia.

Comenzaron una mañana normal, hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio y con esto el desayuno.

-Disculpa Nii-sama, quería pedirte algo... -dijo timidamente la chica.

-Dime...- contestó indiferente parando en seco de comer para prestar atención a su hermana.

-Lo que pasa es que una amiga de mi salón me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños pero será en Okinawa y quisiera saber si podrías darme permiso... eto.. sus papás estarán ahí!, así que todo estará en orden... y bueno... varias asistirán y me encantaría ir por primera vez sola de vacaciones con amigas y compañeras de escuela y conocer un lugar nuevo...- finalizó mirando hacía su plato sonrojada por el atrevimiento de haberle dicho por fin lo que le llevó en pensarselo como mil ocho mil veces esa semana. Subió lentamente la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermano quien seguía con su mirada hacia Rukia, pasaron dos minutos que para Rukia fueron eterno esperando una respuesta de su hermmano.

-...- si Rukia no lo conociera lo suficiente diría que estaba pensando en como rechazar la propuesta de la morena-... Cuántos días son y qué día es? -Finalmente se dignó a hablar.

-Es el 17 de julio y será sólo una semana... y... y si es mucho para ti comprenderé y me quedaré menos...

-Está bien Rukia, mañana mismo dejaré tu tarjeta de crédito para lo que necesites y si te hace falta algo, lo que sea o no te sientes bien, llámame, me gustaría que llevaras a algunos de nuestros guardaespaldas, pero conociéndote te escaparas de él y tendríamos que buscarte por todos lados y bueno...- cerró los ojos unos instantes y volvió a abrirlos- Ya estás grande y debes saber las consecuencias de tus actos y creo que este viaje será perfecto para que aprendas lo difícil de la vida Rukia... yo mismo lo aprendí así gracias al abuelo Yamamoto...- finalizó y comenzó a comer nuevamente. Rukia no cabía de felicidad y quería ir directoa su hermano a abrazarlo y plantarle miles de besos, pero... un momento.. el dijo acaso que... EL HABÍA PASADO POR ALGO PARECIDO?... de repente se lo imaginó todo rudo a su edad, pasando su adolescensia y como si nada le importara. Tenía los ojos como platos al reaccionar ante eso y sus confusos pensamientos hacia su hermano, pero decidió sólo agradecerle infinitamente a Buda o quién fuese que le diera o consediese esa grandiosa oportunidad, conocer la playa. Generalmente a su hermano le encantaban los lugares fríos, así que cada que podían salir de vacaciones la llevaba a lugares donde nevase o hiciera frío, no le desagradaba, le encantaba ya que ella había crecido en Quebec y bueno le encantaba la nieve, pero ya era hora de conocerlo con amigas y ser libre por primera vez en su vida.

-Gracias Nii-sama!!- gritó pero luego se tapó la boca- lo siento- dijo muy avergonzada.

-Sólo acaba tu desayuno Rukia- gruñó.

La fiesta era en dos días y tenía ganas de contarle a Tatsuki inmediatamente que podría ir!, que su hermano por fin le dijo que sí!!.

Acabó su desayuno, y regresó a su habitación. Tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente a su amiga.

-Tatsuki-chan?- preguntó

-Aaaaww... qué pasa Rukia, es muy temprano para que me marques...- dijo bostezando y escuchando como se quejaba del otro lado.

-Tatsuki, párate ya!, son más de las 9 ¬¬... y quiero que nos veamos inmediatamente porque mi hermano me ha dicho que si podré ir a tu fiesta, y quiero ir a comprar los bañadores!-dijo con unos ojos llenos de brillo y determinación. Su amiga que no había comprendido inmediatamente lo que dijo la chica pelinegra trató de repetir y salir de su sueño finalmente.

-Hmm... fiesta... comprar bañadores... - dijo como si fueran palabras extrañas que no comprendiera- ¡¡QUE HA DICHO QUE SÍ?!, ya... ya voy Rukia, nos vemmos a las 10 en el centro comercial no olvides contarme los detalles- dijo y colgó.

-No sé, se me hace técnicamente imposible o demaciado increíble que TÚ NII-SAMA te haya dejado ir, osea...- parpadeó como si estuviera soñando- en Kuchiki Byakuya! Por díos!, creí que se infartaría y te encerraría en... en... no sé... solo te encerraría y no te dejaría salir nunca más y te mandaría a estar en tu casa con maestros particulares Oo!! -dijo mientras sorbía de su bebida y mordía su pizza, ya que no había desayunado nada por salir apurada de su casa y llegar a su encuentro con la chica.

-Que exagerada ¬¬, nii-sama no es así, tal vez sólo me diría que no, e investigaría con la genta que me llevo y sus familias y bueno cosas así...- finalizó mientras también sorbía un poco de la bebida- además ya cumplí este año 16 años y dijo que estaba bien para que aprendiera lo que es la vida o algo así xD- río.

- Tal vez te está poniendo a prueba y así conseguir un mayor motivo para castigarte o... o quizá para mudarse de nuevo!

-No, antes de llegar aquí dijo que sería larga la estancia, yo me supongo que será como en Quebec unos 3 años o 2 aparte ya sólo me falta un año para acabar el instituto y entrar a la universidad, quería encontrar algo fijo para que por fin acabara bien y sin contratiempo.

-Ah ya...-dijo algo triste- peor bueno, olvidemos cosas tristes, o al menos para mí... veamos lo que hemos comprado!!- miró finalmente a un lado suyo donde estaban sentadas, muchas bolsas de varias tiendas- por cierto, en Okinawa tengo amigos y me gustaría que los conocieras, son de tu mismo nivel- dijo sonriente.

-¿ ¬¬ mismo nivel?, ¿acaso hablas de mi estatura?- dijo algo enfadada como haciendo un puchero.

-No tonta!, jajajaja, hablaba de familias importantes, de nivel económico boba xD!!- carcajeó la chica de cabello corto.

-Ah... no estoy interesada oO, nisiquiera me interesan los chicos- dijo como si nada- aparte mientras la pase bien y tome muchas fotos eso me hará feliz.. sí, definitivamente eso me llenará más que hace amistad con chicos.

-Bah!, quiero presentarte a un amigo de la infancia, es un idiota y un cabezota, pero seguro se llevarán bien.

-Ya te dije que no estoy interesada!!- le dijo ya enfadada- no tengo tiempo para pensar en chicos idiotas que sólo me van a quitar el tiempo ¬¬U...

-Sólo quería que te divirtieras un poco, pero en fin!, si no quieres llevarte con ellos no lo hagas, sólo te los presentaré para que los conozcas y tu sabrás si quieres hablarles o no ¬¬.

Pasaron las horas y seguían platicando, querían continuar y continuar hablando pero Tatsuki tuvo que regresar a su casa ya que tenía que hacer últimos arreglos. Por su parte, Rukia marcó a su escolta y llegó inmediatamente el coche en la parte principal de la plaza comercial y subió para dirigirse a la mansión feliz.

- Ahora sí regresemos a casa George- sonrió ampliamente mientras su chofer asentía y su copiloto le veía por el retrovisor. Hoy si que la señorita venía más feliz que de costumbre.

Finalmente el día llegó, su hermano la había parado para que no llegara tarde y se apurase a lleagr cuanto antes a donde todos se verían para ir a Okinawa, sería un viaje algo largo, así que había pedido a sus ayudantes que preparasen comida para todos los que irían en el viaje, se preocupaba de que se alimentara mal su hermana o que sólo no comiera hasta llegar a su destino. Luego de eso Rukia se vistió y se despidió de su hermano, quien le entragaba toda la comida para llevar a uno de los ayudantes que irían a dejar a su hermana a casa de Tatsuki y lo entragara a la madre de ésta.

-Rukia!!- gritó mientras alargaba su brazo saludando a su amiga que acababa de llegar- ya estamos todos sólo faltas tú!

-Gome!, me quedé dormida- sonrió nerviosamente, su gente le entregó a la madre de Tatsuki la comida y se fueron desándole buen viaje a la señorita.

Comenzaba el viaje. Rukia no paraba de ver el paisaje, no quería perderse de nada, hasta que por fin el sueño la venció como todas sus demás amigas.

Algo la estaba empujando y sacudiendo, entre abrió los ojos y trató de buscar una caa conocida, la camioneta estaba vacia, buscó por todos lados, de repente escuchó como alguien cerraba la parte de atrás del coche para sacar las maletas y se acercaba a la ya puerta abierta de la camioneta.

- Hola?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Hey!, ya todas salieron solo faltas tú, me pidieron que sacara tus cosas y que te despertara- dijo un chico de cabello naranja.

-Ya llegamos...?- preguntó mientras se estiraba.

-A casa de Tatsuki?, si ya, hace varios minutos- dijo alejándose del coche- no olvides cerrar bien el coche o Tatsuki me mata!!

-O..Ok!- gritó, salió de ahí para observar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había una gran vista desde la casa de verano de Tatsuki, el mar era grandioso aunque claramente estaba entendiendo que el sol y el clima no eran lo suyo, comenzaba a comprender porque su hermano siempre prefería ir a lugares fríos que calidos, sonrió al estar por fin de acuerdo en algo con su hermano mayor. Se adentró a la casa para encontrarse a una Tatsuki ya lista para surfear y con su traj de baño ya puesto.

-Date prisa!!, nos vamos a la playa Rukia- sonrió.

-Ok, por cierto, dónde dejó el chico de cabello naranja mis cosas, apenas me doy cuenta que no le dije nada cuando bajó mi equipaje de la camioneta.

-Ah, le acabo de decir que lo subiera a tu habitación está en el tercer piso, en la puerta derecha, así que te doy 30 miutos para que bajes y estés lista ya que las otras también están cambiándose apenas.

-Me daré prisa- subió las escaleras, veía detenidamente las cosas de su alrededor- bonita casa- murmulló mientras seguía avanzando por los largos pasillos y puertas- esto es más bien una villa no una casita como dijo Tatsuki, diablos, debí pedirle que me llevara al cuarto... no sé por donde subir- se encontró con dos escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso así que no sabía cuál usar- supongo que la de la derecha... dijo que esa era mi habitación- subió lentamente aún observándolo todo, llegó a una puerta y suposo que esa era la suya, abrió lentamente mientras volteaba a ver la hermosa vista que tenía- volteó a abrir ya finalmente la puerta cuando se encontró con el chico que habia sacado su equipaje quitándose la playera.

-Di...disculpa...- dijo toda sonrojada- está es mi habitación, el chico no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ella ahí.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa niñata?- se sonrojó aún más y volvió a ponerse su playera...- un momento porqué me oculto ¬¬U?, como si fuera una niña- pensó mmientras observaba de arriba a abajo a la pequeña chica- está no es tu habitación enana!!, ¿acaso es una excusa?,la tuya es la que está al final de este pasillo ¬¬U!!- dijo enojado.

-Idiota como si quisiera verte oO!!, y ¿quién demonios eres tú para decirme enana?- gruñó azotando la puerta del cuarto del chico- estúpido niñato zanahoria, agh!!- gritó mientras caminaba a pasos grandes a dirección de su cuarto.

* * *

**Sé que ha sido un fic muy largo para ser el primero x.x!, pero, igual espero que les guste ), apenas comienza y lo bueno tambien!.**

**Saludos :P!**

**x.Doll**


	2. Entre Sueños

Varios chicos comenzaron a pararse a dejar sus trabajos a la mesa de su profesor seguido de muchas risas y voces, mientras se encaminaban a la salida. Ella apenas se había percatado de que había acabado la clase, esos dos días no había podido dormir a gusto, a pesar de que Kaien no había dormido con él, no es que su precensia no le dejase dormir cuando no se queda con ella, pero el le había hecho recordar cosas, sentía que ese día sería demaciado largo a pesar de todo.

- Demonios... - miró su muñeca donde se encontraba su reloj- debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase- murmuró, se levantó de su asiento para sacar rápidamente de su bolso un folder con el trabajo y lo dejó en la mesa del profesor- Hasta luego profesor- decía mientras salía corriendo aprisa.

- Hasta luego señorita Kuchiki.

**Capítulo 2**

_**Entre sueños**_

Ya había estado corriendo un buen rato, atravesando edificios y subiendo escaleras para llegar a su destino final R423 anunciaba en la entrada de la puerta del salón. Entró rápido y tomó asiento.

-Uff...- suspiró- a tiempo x.x - una profesora de cabellos castaños y con un moño recogido por detrás, llevando gafas, sus ojos eran azul claros, de tez blanca y delgada, vestida con falda a la rodilla estilo tubo, una camisa blanca y cargaba un montón de libros y un maletín algo pequeño que iba dejando lentamenta en su escritorio.

-Bueno días chicos, veo que hoy nadie ha llegado tarde, así que comenzaré de inmediato con la clase- anunciaba mientras sacaba su laptop de su maletín para comenzar la clase- bien, les dejé leer un libro y quiero saber sus opiniones.

Así pasó toda la clase, entre comentarios, uno que otro momento en que la profesora daba miedo por su pasión a la clase y otras en las que daba pena por sus malos chistes.

Esa había sido su última clase de ese día así que deseaba solo pasar a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca, y recoger otros que ya habia ordenado y sólo tenía que pasar a traer al primer piso de ésta. Volvió a hacer todo un recorrido atravesando esta vez los jardines de la universidad para llegar al centro de la escuela donde se hayaba la biblioteca, era enorme.

-Que aburrida, y yo que siempre creí que te vería platicando con chicas en uno de los jardines y no haciendo gran cosa, hablando demasiado y algunas veces quejándote como tanto te gusta, pero te encuentro de repente y te veo antipática e irreconocible, ¿Quién diría que cargarías ahora el cabello largo?- esa voz... ¿Dónde la había escuchado?, se le hacía conocida, no quería voltear, algo le decía que no era algo bueno, sintió un escalofrío, no quería contestar, así que sería mejor ignorarle e ir por los libros. Estaba por avanzar cuando de repente una mano le sujeto de la muñeca haciéndola girar. Oh, oh... Esto no era nada bueno- Hola.. Rukia- saludó un chico de cabello naranja.

- ¿Ku..Kurosaki?- dijo con los ojos muy abierto, ¿acaso le estaban jugando una broma?¿estaría soñando?¿tan mal le afectaba no poder dormir?, se quedó helada.

- Así es, pero ¿por qué tan formal?, ¿desde cuando me dices por el apellido enana oO?- gruñó el pelirrojo.

- ja!... de todos modos no haz cambiado en nada... tu sigues siendo el mismo idiota y no puedes decirme al menos Rukia después de tanto sin vernos...- se giró indignada retomando su dirección.

- ¿Pero a dónde vas y con tanta prisa? ¿tan mal te caigo ya?- le dijo volviéndola a tomar del brazo ahora, viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo volvían loco y hacía que se perdiera. Que raro, parecían estar sin vida, frunció el entrecejo pensando que era sólo imaginación suya...- pero, qué...?

- Óyeme bien, no tengo tiempo para idioteces, te creía muerto técnicamente, ¿A qué haz venido?¿Otra vez vas a inventarme cosas? o acaso... ¿Acaso tienes hija o ya te cansaste de la otra?, ¿sábes que todo va bien hasta que a ti se te ocurre aparecer?, ya tengo una vida y ya soy feliz y sin ti... Ichigo, ve y búscate a otra, aquí podrás encontrar a varias como te gustan- se soltó bruscamente de la mano que le sujetaba el brazo y se volvió a encaminar, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y que no podía respirar, pero ya le había dicho algo que no pudo decirle hace mucho tiempo, ya no era la chica que el conoció alguna vez. Detrás suyo el chico se quedó perplejo, sin moverse y no sin poder detenerla, bajó el brazo que segundos atrás había tomado por el brazo a Rukia y ahora solo sentia culpa, dolor, angustia, 3 años bastaron para arrebatarle a la única chica que de verdad ha amado y que aún tenía en su cabeza. Decidió irse de inmediato de ahí.

- ¿Pára qué vine aquí... si sabía que ella me golpearía con sus palabras?... Que tonto fui- murmulló dándose la vuelta y caminando sin rumbo, tenía mucho que pensar, apenas hace una semana que había llegado a esa universidad de intercambio, había oído hacía varios meses por una plática de Tatsuki que Rukia estaba ahí, estudiando Política o algo así ya que no prestó mucha atención del todo lo qué estudiaba la enana en ese lugar, con sólo escuchar el nombre de ella y saber su paradero había decidido que por fin tenía que ir por lo que era suyo sin importar lo que le costase ni dónde estuviera, ya hacía varios meses había decidido que quería ir de intercambio a una universidad de Estados Unidos, pero no pensó en las grandes posibilidades de que ella estuviera viviendo en ese país, pero todo se desmoronó al escuchar esas frías palabras de ella... Siempre había sido dura, terca, testaruda, tal vez a veces malhablada cuando el la provocaba pero, algo le decía que tanta seriedad, y sin recibir un golpe o reclamo de parte de ella no la hacía verla como antes, incluso hubiese deseado más un golpe una patada o algo de agresividad de parte de ella en respuesta que lo que ella le contestó, la conocía perfectamente. Algo había cambiado en ella.

Tomó el tranporte que le dejaría cerca de su nuevo departamento. Veía sin rumbo por la ventana de éste, todo le parecía gris a pesar del sol de ese día. Pasaron varias calles y se dio cuenta por fin que estaba por llegar a su destino, se levantó, y tocó el timbre indicando que bajaba en la parada, camino unos cuantos pasos y sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta principal.Subió varios pisos hasta llegar al cuarto piso, caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en el número 4-G. Abrió la puerta y cerrándola detrás de sí, para lanzarse al sofá de la sala principal y dejar en el suelo su mochila, comenzaba a masajearse la sien. Miró el techo como si fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo hasta que el sueño le ganó quedándose dormido profundamente.

- Rukia...-murmuró, mientras le brotaba una pequeña lágrima.

--

Rukia había llegado a su departamento por fin, trató de leer un poco de lo que le habían dejado de tarea, pero no lograba concentrarse, estaba siendo perturbada por la ansiedad y medio sonreía en recordar en la forma en que le había contestado al chico hace unas horas. Se había demorado en la biblioteca platicando con una compañera suya de una de sus clases para no encontrarselo, y rogaba que cuando saliera no le estuviera esperando o algo así, pero de todos modos, por si las dudas tomó otra salida para no encontrarlo. Decidió mejor pararse a ver la tele, así que se acomodó en el sofá para ver algo y después continuar con sus lecturas y luego le hablaría a su novio. Comenzó a cambiarle para encontrar algo que la mantuviese entretenida y no pensando en ese naranjito que recién se había encontrado- que pésimo día...- pensó repitiéndoselo en la mente, al final decidió dejarle en una película, pero comenzaba a sentir pesados los ojos, hasta finalmente quedarse dormida sentada.

- Oye Tatsuki, ¿ese chico de cabello naranja es amigo tuyo?- dijo por fin mientras se sentaba al lado de ella mientras se secaba el cabello con su tualla ya que había salido de nadar un rato en el mar, comenzaba a atardecer, mientras miraba el inmenso mar.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Hablas de Ichigo?- dijo confundida- sí, ¿Por?- se quitaba las gafas de sol ya que estaba descansando recostada sobre su toalla en la arena, tomaba asiento para estar a la altura de su amiga.

- Nada, que desagradable, le odio - -!, me hizo pasar un mal rato cuando subí a mi habitación, me dijiste que era del lado derecho, y en realidad era del lado izquierdo, o eso creo.. ya no sé!!- dijo sonrojada recordando cuando vió cómo se quitaba lentamente la playera ese chico.

- Ok creo que fue mi error xD, pero no te enojes, mira que se parecen ¬¬, hace un momento el me vino a decir algo parecido, algo como "Tu estúpida amiga enana me observaba mientras me quitaba la playera, ¿acaso en ese instituto para mujeres les enseñan a ver a los chicos mientras se visten?" algo parecido y que le caes mal por ser mirona, pff, jajajaja, Rukia ¿Quién iba a pensar que eras una mirona?!- se carcajeba mientras se retorcía de la risa y se revolcaba ahora en la arena.

- Estúpida ¬¬, como si hubiese algo que ver de ese idiota- dijo indignada- no me pierdo de nada, he visto pectorales mejores- mintió dándose la vuelta mientras alguien se detenía detrás suyo.

- Uy sí, y yo he visto a mejores chicas con más pechos que tú y no tan pálidas, como tú, niñata!!- reclamaba el chico de cabello naranja y le lanzaba arena con el pie haciendo que una Rukia se enfadara ya que le había caído cerca de la boca y por poco en los ojos y comenzara a perseguirlo. Rukia ya estaba por alcanzarlo hasta que saltaron por donde estaba acostada una chica, al momento en que justamente la morena pasaba saltando sobre ella, ésta levantó un poco su rodilla haciendo que una Rukia tropezara, elevándose por los aires varios centímetros, acercándose a un Ichigo quien volteaba lentamente al no escuchar los gritos de la chica, mientras que ella también caía sobre él dejando a un Ichigo debajo y rukia encima suyo. Cayó sobre su pecho. Comenzó a subir la cabeza comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

-Aww...- gemía con pereza y algo de dolor Rukia- itee!! - le gritaba en la cara al chico.

-Duele más que me estés enterrando tu codo en mi estomago.. enana- le reclamaba con dificultad por lo antes dicho. De repente ambos se quedaron viendo con mmirada asesina, hasta que Ichigo miró fijamente a los ojos de ella- que ojos tan raros- pensó, mientras comenzaba a embobarse, comenzaba a gustarle verle a sus ojos.

-¿Qué tanto vez bakamono?- dijo finalmente parándose y dándole una patadita en las costillas.

-Como si huibiese algo que ver estúpida ¬¬!!, eres cero atractiva y sin cero sex appeal xD- reía mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sacudía la arena de la espalda. Rukia en respuesta le golpeaba de vuelta con el pie el estomago dejando a un Ichigo sin aire y retorciéndose en la arena. Rukia regresaba con Tatsuki y se sentaba a platicarle nuevamente.

Rukia despertó sobresaltada al sentir una mano tibia que pasaba por su mejilla y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Nena, estabas diciendo ...- Rukia se tensó ante la pausa del chico- ¿bakamono?- preguntó confundido al no saber que era eso, no entendía japonés.

-Ah..- dijo avergonzada- si, perdón, tuve una pesadilla.

-Ok -dijo parándose de su lado- ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?, perdón si vine de repente pero tenía ganas de verte... y para preguntarte algo.- dijo esto último serio el chico de cabellos negros.

-Eh.. ¿Qué pasa Kaien?- estaba mentalizándose para contestar lo que fuese.

-Cuando me conociste, y después de que nos hicimos novios, dijiste que tuviste un novio que se llama Ichigo, ¿No?

-Sí... a qué viene esa pregunta Kaien?- dijo rascándose el ojo izquierdo.

-Es que hoy un amigo de otra clase me presentó a un Kurosaki Ichigo porque decía que se parecía a mí, estuvo insistiendo una semana con eso y hoy que le ví tuvo la oportunidad...quería saber, Kurosaki, el Ichigo que me presentaron, es tu ex?

--

- No quiero que te burles de mí, pero, el otro día soñé contigo -/-... - decía el chico de cabello naranja.

- Bromeas?- contestó la morena sonriendo, que miraba las luces desde el balcón de sus habitaciones.

- Enana tonta, seguramente te estás burlando de mí...- gritó.

- Claro que no idiota... y... qué soñaste?- preguntó nerviosa.

- Nah, es un secreto- dijo volteando a ver una palmera cercana a la calle.

- Pareces niña diciendo eso...- se quejó, no le gustaba que la dejara con la duda.

- Aunque me digas eso... Pero.. Hoe

- Qué cosa?

- Me gustas...y eres una enana muy infantil- dijo para no sonrojarse y salía del balcón para salir de su habitación después y bajar a cenar ya que casi era la hora. Rukia se quedó de piedra y roja de los pies a la cabeza.

-Dijo enana infantil?, ese estúpido!!, Hoe!, Ichigo ven aquí bakamono!!- dijo reaccionando tratando de alcanzarle.

Ahora un Ichigo era el que despertaba, vió su reloj que estaba sobre una mesa cerca del televisor. Tenía que hacer algo de tarea porque tenía que dormir temprano, mañana sólo tendría una clase.

-Tenía razón al decirme todo el tiempo idiota- murmulló tristemente mientras se ponía en su escritorio a leer.


	3. Y todo va en picada

**The Moon is Ours**

_Capítulo 3_

_Y todo va en picada..._

- Kurosaki Ichigo...- repitió al escuchar el nombre del chico mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de pensar- ya veo, no pensé que esto sucedería tan rápido, pero.. sí Kaien, es él.

- Rukia, sabes que no soy celoso, pero, hay algo que me incomoda y que me molesta...- comentó el chico pelinegro sentándose a su lado mirando sin rumbo al frente- cómo se supone que me sienta ahora que sé o qué no sé... pero que se supone que me hiciste este corte?- le señaló la cabeza con el dedo índice volteándola a ver tristemente- suena bastante idiota que te reclame por algo así, incluso me siento estúpido haciéndolo, antes no me molestaría si me hubieses explicado que él y yo teníamos cierto parecido después de que tu lo cortaste, pero no es lo mismo... Rukia, yo te amo, sé que lo quisiste mucho, que lo amaste, no estoy seguro Rukia, tengo sentimientos encontrados que no pensé tener con una chica, pero me siento celoso, porque no sé cómo diablos llegó el aquí de repente y en parte que te lo presenten porque nos parecemos a pesar de ser de otro país, da algo de miedo, pero da más miedo que el venga y sea por ti, no soy inseguro, pero no sé qué pienses tú, sino es que tú antes de eso ya sabías que el estaba viviendo aquí.

- Claro que no Kaien!- gritó furiosa parándose de su asiento- yo hasta hoy lo sé, me buscó y bueno queria hablar supongo, le di por su lado, y lo dejé ahí sin poderme hablar, para mí fue algo extraño también. Con lo del corte, lo siento, yo creí que era buena idea y no te visualizaba con él cabello corto como él incluso ni me pasó por la mente hasta que te ví...

**Flash Back...**

- Sé que es muy pronto para decirte esto pero... Rukia, sé que cortas muy bien el cabello y tu siempre me haz estado insistiendo que un corte no me haría nada mal, para ser una chica... enana xD, y a la que adoro... quiero que seas la primera que toque mi cabello y que hagas algo que haga que te guste más..- dijo sonrojado y sonriendo tontamente el chico de cabello negro, lo cargaba recogido y su cabello era realmente sedoso a simple vista, era largo mucho más abajo de lo hombros, para ser un chico con tez algo tostada se le veía muy bien, además, la mirada le ayudaba bastante, y ni olvidar la sonrisa pícara que siempre cargaba consigo. Era popular y conoció por error a la chica cuando comenzó el propedeútico de la universidad, ya saben presentaciones y eso, para que se conocieran mejor entre compañeros y él entró al salón de al lado porque creyó que era ese el salón. Siempre despistado y alegre, así era Kaien Kiba.

- Eres demasiado orgulloso y muy antipático cuando algo no te gusta, no quiero que luego te quejes... pero bueno, un punto para mí!, siéntate - le señaló la silla que daba a la ventana en su apartamento, había una gran vista, comenzó a sacar de quién sabe dónde tijeras, peines y cosas que necesitaba para cortarle el cabello a su novio. Kaien tomó asiento, se desató el cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda- quítate también la playera, no tengo conque cubrirte, lo siento- dijo mientras seguía acomodando todo sobre una mesita cerca de la ventana sin mirarlo. El chico hizo caso inmediatamente- Bueno Kaien oy a empezar- se acercó volteó lentamente y se quedó perpleja al ver el pectoral de su novio, diós, tan bien se veía el chico sin playera, se le marcaban los bíceps, simplemente le encantaba, era la primera vez que lo veía sin playera, estaba totalmente embobada.

- Rukia...?- preguntó su novio volteándola a ver ya que el estaba entretenido viendo por la ventana como pasaban los pájaros y todo lo demás que se pudiera ver como niño chiquito, estaba confundido y se sentía de pronto observado por la chica- Qué?, nunca haz visto a un chico sin playera Kuchiki xDD?!- le dijo burlándose de ella.

- Serás idiota, jah... - caminó deprisa con las tijeras en mano, el peíne y rozeador. Así comenzó a hacer su trabajo, el chico no podía creer que le dejara a su casi recién novia que le cortara el cabello, no entendía bien porqué le fascinaba tanto estar con ella, era su droga, era lo que más adoraba... no pensó quererla tanto, hasta creyó que sería pasajero como tantas otras que ya había salido, sí... Kaien anteriormente había sido un don juan, y quién iba a creer que ahora ra hombre de una sola chica y más a parte siendo domado por ella, dejándose expuesto a cualquier cosa que ella dijera, aceptando inmediatamente, era su diosa, la amaba aún sin habérselo dicho, era su secreto, quería esperar más tiempo, disfrutar si algo salía mal lo que sea con ella, incluso si eso significase que le cortara el cabello.

Pasaron cerca de una hora, Kaien se limitaba a decirle a la chica que ya quería que acabara de vez en cuando, ya que Rukia no estaba segura de qué era lo que quería el chico como corte nuevo. Cuando acabó finalmente, le pasó la secadora secando todo su cabello, lo dejó algo alborotado, tal vez Kaien haría ke el mismo le diera forma y lugar a su ahora nuevo corte de cabello. De momento, dejó de pasarle la secadora, se quedó sorprendida, ese corte... habría sido inconsiente?, no.. o sí?

-Ya terminé...- masculló la pelinegra mientras continuaba embobada y sorprendida a su novio- yo... espero que.. espero que te guste- dijo finalmente pasándole el espejo.

- Woow!, quedó bien, hacía mucho que no cargaba el cabello corto, pero me encantó la forma que le diste, no pensé que fueras tan buena Rukia... Gracias- diciendo esto se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente en forma de agradecimiento, sabía cuanto le gustaban a Rukia esos besos. Y siguió observándose- por cierto nena, cómo aprendiste a cortar el cabello?

- Bueno, un día una amiga de mi instituto en Tokyo me llevó a un local cerca de su casa, dijo que ahí se cortaba el cabello, y es que yo antes amaba cargarlo corto, pero entonces me presentó al chico de la estética xD, y me gustó ver cómo cortaba el cabello, así que cuando tenía tiempo me enseñaba a cortarlo, fue fácil- dijo orgullosa de sí misma- aunque la verdad es que a veces podía desesperarme el chico, era como de mi edad supongo, sólo que decía muchas idioteces y daba miedo, se llamaba Asano Keigo, era vergonzoso ver como perseguía o se le insinuaba a los chicos que llegaban ahí a cortarse el cabello o cuando nos sentabamos en la parte de afuera del local- finalizó con una gotita en la nuca mientras se acostaba en su cama.

**End Flash Back.**

- Y nunca pudiste haberlo mencionado?, qué querías hacerme después?, que lo pintara de naranja para así gustarte más porque sería casi igual a él?, no juegues conmigo Rukia... - dicho esto se levantó enfadado de su lugar se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla- Rukia, sé que aún lo amas... lo vi en tus ojos, ví como brillaban cuando mencioné Kurosaki. No sé qué ha estado pasando este tiempo contigo y con él, siento que en algún momento de nuestra relación te perdí ya no eres la chica que yo conocí al pasar los meses...además, nunca me haz contado nada concreto de ustedes, porque pensé que sería mejor que lo enterraras y pudieses darte cuenta que alguien puede enamorarse por segunda vez, pero... pero creo... creo.. que yo no soy quién para decirte eso... y si crees que esto va a funcionar aún quiero que me lo cuentes todo, pero quiero que sea cuando estés lista, y que me abras tu corazón como nunca lo haz hecho, hasta la fecha había dejado que fuera así, pero, en este momento quiero y necesito saber si de verdad lo que sientes es amor y no capricho o algo que no tenga que ver con el amor, no me quiero ilusionar más Rukia, eres lo que más amo... - suspiró finalmente sus palabras fueron tristes, abrió la puerta y se fue cerrándola tras de sí.

- Como te odio Ichigo...- murmuró enfadada, sintiendo ira, confusión y como si su corazón se fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

Era verdad, todo eso era verdad, cuando comenzó a salir con él, creyó que ya había pasado suficiente como para abrirle el corazón a alguien más, había conocido a chicos nuevos, y salido con varios pero ninguno le había hecho tan divertido como Kaien, algo de él le gustó inmediatamente cuando lo vió y cuando comenzaron a ser amigos.

Entonces comenzó a recordar cómo empezó su relación con él; pasaron 7 meses para conocerce bien, de repente Kaien llegó a una de sus clases con muchas flores, eran rosas blancas sabía que a Rukia le encantaban esas, y de repente escandalósamente gritándole desde a fuera por su nombre, irrumpió la clase, dejando a un profesor atónito y con ojos blancos sin saber qué decir, y observando el espectáculo.

-Rukia!, quiero que sepas que eres un encanto, eres mi mejor amiga y te diré... jamás conocí a una chica como tú, con tantas cualidades, y que sus defectos fuesen virtudes- de repente se acercó lentamente a su asiento, le tomó la mano y se hincó como si fuese a pedirle matrimonio xD- por favor, Rukia, sé mi novia!! - le entregó las rosas blancas esperando su respuesta de una Rukia sorprendida y todo el salón incluyendo al maestro esperando el desenlace de esa emocionante tarde de clases.

- Yo..- dijo sorprendida aún. Comenzó a traer recuerdos del pasado en su mente, una escena se detuvo en donde veía a un chico pelinaranja decirle algo y se iba, a ella llorando sin cesar y corriendo sin rumbo. Se detuvo, regresó al presente- Si Kaien, quiero ser tu novia, aunque esto fue bastante... idiota- le sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para hacerle la señal con su mano que se levantara. Ambos estaban frente a frente y rukia le regaló un beso en la boca que duró pocos segundo ya que recordó que estaban en clases y se sonrojó- idiota, mejor nos vemos cuando salga de clase - le dijo en voz baja mientras sentía todas las miradas de su clase.

-Yep- acentuó con la cabeza como si acatase la orden- te veo al rato nena- dijo encaminandose a la salida del salón- ah si y perdón profe por el tiempo que le robé xD!, pero ya sabe... el amor- dijo saliendo como siempre dejando espectativas y a un profesor despreocupado, que comenzó sin mucho ahínco la clase.

Regresó para sus adentros de ese recuerdo... no es que no lo quisiera, Kaien... el la amaba, y ella estaba segura que también ella a él, tal vez la aparición de Ichigo la estuviese confundiendo. Sí, eso tenía que ser, tenía que hablar con Kaien y decirle que nada en ella había cambiado, que la chica de la que se enamoró seguía siendo la misma, que se equivocaba, simplemente, que ella trataba de ser alguien mejor para él o al menos eso sentía. Se levantó y miró la hora la hora. Esperaría un día más tenía que hacer mucho trabajo y con su situación actual estaría ocupada aún más, tenía que pensar cómo contarle a Kaien qué había pasado con Ichigo antes de llegar a ese país.

...

Ichigo se levantó perezosamente de su escritorio, había tardado en acabar sus tabajos y leer lo que le hacía falta. Decidió no quedarse ahí, sería mejor que diese una vuelta, así se despejaría y cenar sería una buena idea también. Hacía aún frío, todavía quedaba nieve por las calles, así que se puso una sudadera verde y encima una tipo gabardina café, tomó una bufanda negra y tomó la cartera de la mesa de centro de la sala, se encaminó a la salida, atravesando las puertas de edificio hasta llegar de nuevo a la entrada, abrirla y cerrar tras de sí, iría al parque cercano de su departamente y tal vez se sentaría un rato a pensar. Caminó de repente sin rumbo, dejandose por decirse así guiar por sus pies, al final de cuentas no pasó al parque al que tenía decidido ir, así que volteó a ver dónde estaba a sus costados, dandose cuenta que no reconocía muy bien por ahí, así que decidió entrar a algo parecido a una cafetería y cenar algo, ya comenzaba a sentir el efecto del gruñido de su estomago pidiéndole a gritos que comiera algo, aunque fuese la nieve del suelo xD. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y esperó a que la mesera se acercara a tomar su orden. Miró al frente del asiento vacio, asiendo alusión de ver a Rukia sentada frente a él, sonriéndole y diciéndole que la ciudad es grandiosa.

- _Seguramente debe estar feliz con él, aunque... si de verdad me odiara tanto no buscaría un chico parecido a mí versión morena_- pensó celoso- _quiero verla, quiero ya no perder el tiempo y tenerla conmigo... necesito decirle que me equivoqué, pero ya no sé cómo hacerlo.. -_sintió como de repente se sentía morir, y como de repente ya no comenzaba a tener hambre pero tenía que hacerlo sino no lo haría más tarde.

-Buenas noches, puedo tomar tu orden?- dijo una mujer de cabello largo sujetado en trenza, negro con una mirada que emitía tanta paz y serenidad vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca medio fajada y tennis, más bien parecía una clienta más, no parecía la mesera de la cafetería- disculpa?- preguntó viendo que el chico zanahoria no contestaba.

-Ah.. sí, lo siento, traígame una hamburgusa doble con papas y una soda grande - le pidió distraídamente.

-Claro, inmediatamente- dijo caminando para entregar la orden en donde hacen las comidas y regresando donde el chico- disculpa, se encuentra bien?, se ve algo pálido.

-No, estoy bien señorita, solo estoy algo cansado- comentó sin voltear a verla mientras veía através del vidrio de la cafetería.

- Me llamo Unohana, mucho gusto - dijo dándole la mano alegremente la mujer, Ichigo rápidamente volteó al ver dedos cerca de su cara y entendió finalmente extendiéndole la mano también rápidamente.

-Ichigo- contestó desconcertado.

-Perdón si soy tan molesta muchacho, pero parece que no eres de aquí verdad?, eso y que al parecer estas perdido ya que nunca te había visto por aquí- comentó la mujer.

-No de hecho creo que esta no es mi zona e inconsientemente llegué aquí...

- Oh bueno, si necesitas ayuda con eso cuenta conmigo- comentó mientras se empezaba a alejar de ahí.

- Si, muchas gracias...

...

Síii... está corto, y creo que estuvo muy no sé cómo xD... pero aún falta mucho que aclarar, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ichigo y Rukia?, Por qué rukia odia tanto a ichigo?, ichigo seguirá estando solo?... Keigo seguirá siendo gay xD?.. descúbranlo en el próximo episodio 8)... aunque no prometo nada de keigo u.u..

Adieuu )


	4. Tan Sólo Una Cita?

Ichigo regresaba constantemente a ese café que por error encontró aquél día. Hoy entraba tarde a clases así que fue a desayunar algo ya que su estomago le pedía a gritos un bocado. Encargó y como ahora ya era de costumbre su ahora mesera Unohana le atendía pasientemente a pesar de ser un chico indeciso, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba algunos minutos meditando que sería bueno pedir aún ya sabiéndose la carta y terminaba generalmente pidiendo siempre lo mismo.

- Ah!, gracias Unohana!, eres la mejor!- gritaba alegre Ichigo al ver su plato con panqueques, jamón y tocino- con esto será suficiente para poder mantener mi hambre hasta que salga- chillaba, la mujer río ante el comentario.

- Por cierto, la chica de la que me contaste el otro día.. ya haz hecho algo al respecto?- preguntó curiosa mientras se sentaba frente de él mientras él desayunaba.

- No... aunque la he visto varías veces rondando por la biblioteca, ser de la familia que viene conlleva muchos compromisos, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de porque ahora es más centrada, hace lo que ella quiere, es feliz aunque eso le cueste no poder divertirse demaciado, y aún así sé que ella lo logrará, es una gran chica... -decía mientras miraba fijamente su desayuno trayéndole de varios recuerdos de Rukia sonriendo, leyendo sus mangas e infinidad de momentos con ella. Y, sin embargo, al despertar a la realidad, frente a él estaba una mujer que apenas había conocido hace algunas semanas, y que le ayudaba mucho con sus consejos, aún no siendo el mujer le agradaba la idea de recibir algo de ayuda a pesar de que el pensaba que necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, no le vedrían mal otras para estar más seguro de lo que ahora haría. Definitivamente se había vuelto un cliente de ese establecimiento, a pesar de que solo iba para pasar un rato de paz y no sentirse tan sólo.

**Capítulo 3**

_**"Tan Sólo Una Cita...?"**_

Aquel día habían estado hablando del dichoso Kurosaki Ichigo, a pesar de que Kaien no había quedado del todo convencido, amaba a Rukia y lucharía por ella, si era verdad lo que ella le había contado, entonces no dejaría que ese sujeto se le acercara a su hermosa esposa (NA: Así suele decirle según dentro de su mundo Kaien XD). Jamás había conocido a una chica así como ella, y quería tenerla solo para él, Ichigo ya había tenido su oportunidad, así que lo haría regresar a casa y hacerlo entender que ella ya no tenía que ver para nada en la vida de su chica. Pero mientras, tenía que atender la maldita universidad, estaría preparando algo para Ichigo... sí... eso tenía que hacer.

- Kaien!! - Le gritó su profesor- cuántas veces te he dicho que si no te interesa la clase y prefieres soñar dentro de éstas, prefiero que te quedes hasta atrás, tu cara me pone furioso!!- le lanzó su pluma en la cara para ver si así despertaba su adorado alumno, aunque las múltiples cara de ensueño de Kaien parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, imaginándose mil y un cosas para molestar a ese Kurosaki, sí.. simplemente no se la dejaría fácil.

* * *

--

Rukia bajó las escaleras de su salón que era tipo sala de discusión en donde ese día se encontraba.. sí que la mataba esa clase, la maestra le hacía caer rendida y cabezeando. En fin, tenía que verse con Kaien, era hora del desayuno o más bien comida, era único día en que sus horarios les permitían verse y poder charlar y hablar de que harían el fin de semana juntos. Había pasado por varios salones y varios jardines para llegar al fin a la dichosa cafetería. Bajaba las escaleras para por fin buscar a Kaien entre la multitud y ruido, demaciado movimiento, odiaba los lugares así, la ponían de nervios, hasta que al fin encontró a su amado sentado y alzando su brazo animadamente en forma de que lo viera, Rukia, sólo sonrió y caminó hasta la mesa.

- Hola- le decía Rukia con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo en los labios- ya encargaste mi desayuno?

-Si- pasándole la charola a su lado.

- Domo!!- los ojos de Rukia brillaban, parecía como si fuese a llorar, siempre pasaba eso todos los jueves que se juntaban para almorzar algo juntos, y el nunca se cansaba de verla con esa expresión en su cara que no tenía precio.

-Hoy tampoco te despertaste temprano, verdad?- dijo mientras comenzaba a desayunar igual que ella.

-Ujum...- dijo con comida en la boca- me quedé leyendo otro poco más... en realidad, terminé de leer lo que tenía para clases y después me puse a leer manga... jejeje...

-Me lo imaginé, se te notan las ojeras, por cierto.. estaba pensando en invitar a Kurosaki a una fiesta que va a dar shuuhei, pronto será el cumpleaños de una amiga suya y planea prepararla el... está bien.. si lo invito?- preguntó como un niño pequeño esperando el permiso de su madre.

-Como gustes, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero después no quiero que me digas que estuvo queriendo hacerme la plática y te pongas celoso- dijo seria Rukia, aunque pensándolo bien, a ella le agradería platicar, de todos modos, podría hecharle la culpa a Ichigo siempre que quisiera acercarse y platicar.- Buena excusa!- pensó para sí.

- La fiesta es este fin de semana, para que no tengas qué hacer ese día o que tu Nii-sama no te pida algo o qué se yo...

-De todos modos Nii-sama no anda aquí, está de viaje- contestó.

-Eso quiere decir que este fin de semana no tendré que verlo- sonrió para sí- y podré quedarme a dormir contigo.. bueno, si quieres- se sentía avergonzado, tanto tiempo estando juntos y aún le pedía permiso, todo un caballero el chico pelinegro.

-Ya te he dicho que si quieres quedarte no tienes que pedirme permiso, solo dime que lo vas a hacer y ya, además tienes las llaves también- el chico se sonrojó como cada vez que ella le mencionaba eso, sin duda alguna aún parecía como si se comportara como un niño, pero eso sól sucedía cuando estaba con ella, si, el se sentía bien estando con ella, no entendía el porque de ese comportamiento, pero siempre que se ponía así, ella terminaba mimándolo- toma- le alzó el tenedor con un poco de la ensalada que comía- seguro te gusta- le sonrió, sabía que eso le alegraría.

Siguieron platicando de la fiesta y de cosas sin importancia, entre riñas y risas y bromas, terminaron su receso, y se despdieron deseándose mutuamente un buen día, hasta la tarde.

Rukia regresó a su apartamento seguido de dos horas de clases, y terminó lanzándose a su sofá, comenzaba a tomar de costumbre que cuando no se sentía bien, o triste o sola, dormía en el sofá. Comenzó a pensar en la fiesta que Kaien le había comentado, le parecía gran idea, hacía algunas semanas que no veía a Ichigo, y seguramente después de la última vez que hablaron el no querría verle y se sentiría mal, pero le daba igual, ella era feliz con Kaien. Quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho para sí en su cabeza.

-Soy feliz?- dijo en voz baja, para sí. No quería pensar mucho en ello, no es que no estuviera feliz, simplemente que en la universidad no debía tener mucho tiempo como para pasar más tiempo juntos, o simplemente porque tenían cosas que hacer por su lado, no tenía nada de malo, de cierto modo, cada uno estaba haciendo y estudiando lo que amaban hacer, así que simplemente después de que acabara la universidad ya habría tiempo para ellos, y quizá casarse...- casarme? con Kaien?- se sonrojó con la mera idea, no tenía planes de eso, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar que Kaien era una grna persona, y gran compañero y nunca había pensado en él como su compañero de toda la vida. Para su Nii-sama, sería excelente, era de buena familia y estaba estudiando para ser sucesar a su padre en su empresa financiera, también, para su hermano era el hombre perfecto con quien ella debía casarse. De todos modos, aún era muy pronto para pensar en eso, aún les faltaba un año para acabar sus estudios a cada uno.

Se levantó del sillón, y prefirió darse una ducha fría. Pero antes regresó a la sala antes de meterse al baño, sacó de su bolso su iPod, lo conectó a las bocinas de la sala y puso aleatorio. Ahora sí podría meterse a bañar, tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas tontas, ella tenía que pensar en ella, en que llegaría lejos sin ayuda de nadie. Sí, eso fue lo que aprendió de Ichigo.

La música comenzó a sonar por todo el apartamento, Rukia había dejado la puerta entre abierta del baño para oír mejor las canciones, amaba bañarse de esa manera, despreocupadamente. Terminó de preparar la tina, y se comenzó a quitar la ropa, dejándola en el suelo. Metió lentamente su cuerpo y el agua de la tina comenzaba a desbordarse por los lados, comenzó a sumergirse dentro de ésta, escuchando la música. Segundos después de que empezara la canción sacó la cabeza, tomándo una bocanada de aire.

**The soundtrack to our meeting fills the awkward**

**spaces between our strained breathing**

**And the only thing between, between the two of us, is your**

**blood and our sweat I can taste the cigarettes on**

**your tongue while exchanging spit**

Rukia comenzó a cantar la demás parte de la canción, sentía un vació al oírla, le traía malos recuerdos, de cuando tenía 17 años.

**Now disguise this whining with melody, and I hope**

**that it leaves, leaves you intrigued And I hope**

**you feel, you feel what I did at the time that**

**this was conceived Well, the silence is pleasing,**

**between our strained breathing, now it's over with**

**This is not what I intended**

Comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, al escuchar lo último, tenía que reconocer que extrañaba aquéllos años.

**oOoOo**

- Hey!, Kurosaki!!- gritó un chico detrás de Ichigo que le llamaba. Ichigo se giró, para ver quién le llamaba. El chico que le llamaba se detuvo y le miró sonriéndole- creí que no te alcanzaría, no parece que caminas- dijo medio mareado intentándo tomar aire lo más que podia.

-Hola, Shuuhei- saludó Ichigo confundido- pasa algo?

-No, solo que quería invitarte a la fiesta de una amiga mía este fin de semana, y quería que vinieras, no tuvimos clases hoy juntos y ahora que te encuentro e aviso, para que el sábado no tengas ningún plan!!

-Ah... si, está bien, tengo que llevar algo?- preguntó, no estaba seguro de qué acostumbraban llevar en ese país, no quería sentirse un idiota.

-No.. pero quería pedirte un favor enorme!- comentó- lo que pasa es que... la chica del cumpleaños es algo antipática, y suele no platicar mucho, pero conociéndote, igual y puedes ayudarla a que se desestrese dentro de la fiesta, no es que sea tímida, solo que suele ser algo cerrada, pero en sí, es buena chica aunque parezca siempre de mal humor. Podrías hacerlo?, entretenerla en lo que nosotros organizamos todo en mi casa, quiero que sea sorpresa, y llevarla cuando te llamemos para que esté todo listo.

-Hmm..- a Ichigo no le agradaba la idea, pero suponía que no habría problema conocer a una chica y hacerse plática en un sábado cualquiera, antes de su cumpleaños- que mas da, no tengo qué hacer... -dijo entre medio de mala gana y con decisión.

-Gracias!!- le dijo casi llorando- al menos así tendrás a una amiga más. Mañana te la presento, para que el sábado no sean unos completos extraños y te vayas acostumbrando a un poco a su carácter, ok?- le dijo emocionado.

-Ok- contestó finalmente- solo espero que no sea un mostruo- pensó para sí.

-Entonces, mañana nos vemos a las 10 en la cafetería, nos vemos!- se despidió mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Ichigo aún no sabía en lo que se había metido, no le parecía tan desagradable la idea, pero tampoco le agradaba del todo, tener un tipo de cita con alguien que no conocía. Qué tal si era muy estúpida?, y si era insoportable?, y si le sacaba de sus casillas?, comenzó a sudar frío, no quería comenzar a mentalizarse de esa manera, era un favor para Shuuhei y de ahí a la fiesta si algo salía mal ese día, podría desaburrirse después de eso y conversar con alguno de sus compañeros.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de la universidad, sus clases habían acabado ese día, ya era algo tarde y estaba cansado, no tenía qué hacer, así que llegaría a dormir porque al día siguiente entraba temprano.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido, parecía en la luna, que nisiquiera había recordado pasar a cenar en donde Unohana, se sentía raro últimamente, sabía que era porque no estaba haciendo nada al respecto con Rukia, pero bueno, en parte pensaba que tenía que dejarla ir, y otra no, aún tenía tiempo para estar con ella?, seguiría intentándolo, quizá mañana si la viese, la invitaría a la fiesta.

Entre tanto pensamiento, comenzó a quedarse dormido en su cama. En esos días desde la última vez que habló con Rukia, tenía el mismo sueño todas las noches, y esta vez volvía soñar con lo mismo:

-Hoe Rukia!- le gritó del otro lado de la alberca, mientras todos nadaban y jugaban- la chica lo miró con la boca dentro del agua extrañada.

-Aprende a nadar, parece que nadas como una ballena estancada en el agua- dijo mofándose- y hablo en serio- dijo esto último serio para después carcajearse, al ver la cara de Rukia cuando él puso cara de serio ante el comentario.

-aadjsdjdsdsdfjjdse!!- dijo con la boca aún debajo del agua haciendo burbujas, en parte lo hacía apropósito, le gustaba llamar su atención y pelear con él, hacía días que comenzaron a llevarse tan bien y tan mal que sorprendía a todos los invitados de Tatsuki, incluyéndola.

Terminado eso todos se dirijían a hacer una fogata cerca del mar en donde también ahi cenarían, cada uno ya estaba listo y les emocionaba la idea de estar ahí platicando y jugando un rato. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo salía vió que Rukia también lo hacía, se levantó bruscamente alcanzándola y la jaló llevándosela a el balcón donde se habían encontrado la primera vez.

-Matte Ichigo!- dijo sorprendida mientras ichigo la arrastraba hasta su destino- por qué tanta prisa idiota?-le dijo algo enfadada.

Ichigo se paró en seco, miró desde el balcón a lo lejos como los demás ponían las cosas para hacer la fogata y el brillo de la luna reflejándose en el mar, intentaba tomar valor, para lo que fuese que dijese Rukia.

- No quiero que te burles de mí, pero, el otro día soñé contigo -/-... - decía el chico de cabello naranja.

- Bromeas?- contestó la morena sonriendo, que miraba las luces a lo lejos desde el balcón de sus habitaciones.

- Enana tonta, seguramente te estás burlando de mí...!!- gritó.

- Claro que no idiota... y... qué soñaste?- preguntó nerviosa con un leve sonrojo.

- Nah, es un secreto- dijo volteando a ver una palmera cercana a la calle.

- Pareces niña diciendo eso...- se quejó, no le gustaba que la dejara con la duda.

- Aunque me digas eso... Pero.. Hoe

- Qué cosa?

- Me gustas...y eres una enana muy infantil- dijo para no sonrojarse y salía del balcón para salir de su habitación después y bajar a cenar ya que casi era la hora. Rukia se quedó de piedra y roja de los pies a la cabeza.

-Dijo enana infantil?, ese estúpido!!, Hoe!, Ichigo ven aquí bakamono!!- dijo reaccionando tratando de alcanzarle.

Despertó nuevamente agitado, añoraba esos días.

- Diablos!- miró la hora y ya casi era hora de entrar a clases, se había pasado rápido la noche, así que se vistió y se arregló lo más rápido posible. Llegó a la clase corriendo como loco, y al entrar corriendo, también otro chico más, entraba al mismo tiempo por la puerta chocando. Ichigo confundido y sacudiendose la cabeza miró con quién había chocado- lo siento, yo...- se detuvo al ver al chico con el que chocó. Se quedó de hielo, jamás había estado tan cerca de él y por fin ese día se habían encontrado?. Nunca lo había visto en sus clases.

-...- el otro chico también quedó de hielo, no sabía bien que decir o que hacer. Ambos se levantaron del suelo- ehm... vienes a esta clase?- preguntó confundido sin saber bien si hacerse el loco y tratarlo como otro o solo hablarle como un compañero más.

-... si, y tú?- dijo serio Ichigo.

-...no sólo vengo a ver a un amigo a este salón a dejarle unas notas- mencionó. De pronto otro chico se acercó a éste.

-Kaien!, que bueno!, creí que no llegarías, conociéndote, podrías entregarmelas?, no creo que tarde en llegar el profesor!! - miró nervioso a todos lados del pasillo en donde Ichigo y Kaien se encontraban.

-Sí, toma- se las devoldió.

-Ehm, compermiso entonces- dijo Ichigo encaminándose a su asiento en el salón. Pero fue detenido por un Shuuhei del brazo.

-Deja que los presente...- dijo sin más el chico pelinegro, aunque no estaba seguro si hacerlo o no, se quedaron los tres en silencio esperando a que Shuuhei diera el primer paso- ejem... Ichigo, el es Kaien, Kaien, el es Ichigo.- Ambos chicos se veían con una mirada desafiante a su manera, Shuuhei no sabía donde meterse sin que le tocara golpe o algo así. De repente, llegó su profesor al salón. Deteniéndose bruscamente en la entrada donde aún Ichigo y Kaien se veían sin decir nada y Shuuhei miraba a cada uno sin saber qué hacer.

-A sus lugares jovencitos... - dijo molesto. Ichigo solo se dirigía a su asiento cuando escucho detrás suyo a Kaien.

-Ichigo!- gritó- Un gusto, y... le mandaré a Kia saludos de tu parte, así que, no te preocupes!- dijo mofándose mientras se iba del salón.

Ichigo quedó en shock, no quería oírlo de él, menos que la chica a la que amaba le dijera Kia!, estaba rojo de furia por dentro pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en clase, así que solo espero a que el tiempo pasara y se le bajara el coraje. Al terminar la clase, Shuuhei le habló para que fueran a la cafetería y presentarle por fin a la dichosa chica con la que saldría el sábado. Se iban acercando a un asiento con una chica delgada dando la espalda; se cabello era corto, con dos trenzas largas envueltas con una tela blanca con unas anillas al final.

-Hey!!, Soi Fong!!- le gritó para que la chica le mirase- Soi fong!!- siguió gritando mientras terminó frente a la chica, Ichigo sólo obserbava- te estoy hablando!!

-Deja de hacerte el idiota y deja de gritarme, no estoy sorda imbecil!!- le dijo parándose de un salto enfadada la chica- y dándole un golpe en la cara a pobre chico.

-Eres una agresiva Soi Fong- dijo chillándole mientras tomaban asiento todos. A Ichigo solo le salía una pequeña gota en la nuca.

-Hola- saludó por fin la chica que vertía una chamarra de cuero marrón de corte algo corto llegándole a la cintura, un pantalón verde en tono obscuro de pitillo, unas tipo balerinas en forma de zapato formal, debajo de la chamarra un suéter café de cuello de tortuga- disculpa el comportamiento de mi amigo -- es un completo idiota, pero es buena persona- dijo mientras tomaba un poco del té que tenía en la mesa para relajarse.

-Jajajaja, lo sé- dijo riendose Ichigo, por lo sincera que era la chica.

-Soi fong, encantada -dijo sin quitar ese semblant serio la chica alzándole la mano en forma de saludo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, igual- dijo mientras le recibía el saludo.

-Así que tu eres el chico con el que quiere Shuuhei que salga este sábado para que no vaya a arruinarle la fiesta sorpresa?- dijo aún sería y de mala gana con los brazos cruzados.

-Ah.. -otra gotita más- Pues, sí, o acaso no te parece buena idea- dijo riéndo nerviosamente Ichigo.

-Fiesta sorpresa a una bruja como tú Soi fong?, ni hablar!, jamás!!, no te la mereces!- gritó Shuuhei para que no se arruinara el plan (Aunque claro está, Soi Fong no es una tonta xD)

-...- la chica lo miró con una mirada fría- está bien..- dijo rendida con un suspiro- pero, que no sea mucho tiempo, no quiero que kurosaki se desespere conmigo, y luego yo vaya a golpearte por lo pésimo que eres por sacarme citas siempre.

-Ichigo, no es un chico malo, seguro la pasan bien- mencionó sonriéndole a Ichigo. Ichigo sólo quería que esto terminase, seguro que sería un desastre esa cita, a simple vista se notaba lo negativa que podía llegar a ser esa tal Soi Fong.

-Entonces a qué hora y en dónde paso por ti, Soi Fong?- preguntó un nervioso Ichigo.

-Veamos... cerca de aquí hay un parque, mañana te espero a las 12.. digo a las 12, porque si te juntas con Shuuhei debes tomar y eso significa que estarás crudo así que algo tarde para que no llegues apurado- finalmente terminó de tomar su té.

-Jajaja, no, no, yo no tomo- dijo mientras miraba a Shuuhei con cara de sorprendido.

-Pues entonces hoy mismo te iniciamos!- dijo Shuuhei triunfante.

-Déjalo imbecil- le golpeó de nuevo la chica en la cara.

-Ok...- chilló con la cara sobre la mesa rendido.

* * *

**oOOOo**

Bueno, de ahora en adelante trataré de escribir ya más seguido, he tenido unos percanses últimamente, y las vacaciones me absorbieron!, y acabo de llegar a una nueva ciudad donde viviré este semestre por la uni, así que espero me tengan pasiencia. Perdón si este capítulo quedó simplón, pero, espero que el siguiente sea mejor TT, espero... nway.

Saludos, y gome, de nuevo por tardar en actualizar.

Adieu!


	5. Meu Amor!

Finalmente Ichigo iría a recoger a Soi Fong en donde habían quedado. Ahora el problema era... A dónde llevaría a Soi Fong para distraerla antes de la fiesta?.

Caminó lentamente al parque, aún faltaban cerca de unos 15 minutos, intentó quedarse sentado cerca de una de las bancas a las a fueras del parque, se recargó y miró el cielo entre nublado. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, una mano posada sobre su hombro le regresó a la realidad. Miró a su costado. Era Soi Fong quien lo había encontrado sentado.

- Te asusté?, lo siento, iba llegando y te vi aquí así que decidí acercarme...- dijo finalmente.

- Eh... No, no pasa nada- dijo tomando su postura- estaba pensando que sería bueno ir a una cafetería de por aquí, se nota que no te gustan mucho los lugares con mucha gente.. y después antes de que acabe la cita entregarte tu regalo... pero para ello, con la plática te daré pistas de en dónde lo escondí en este parque, ok?- preguntó como si le hablara a una chica pequeña.

- Eres un idiota o qué?, tengo 21 años ¬¬... no 14, entiendo que tenga cara de niña, pero no me gusta que me traten como tal... - dijo tomando rumbo la pelinegra. Ichigo quedó blanco, sabía que eso saldría mal. Entonces, ahora qué?.

- Entonces sólo vayamos a la cafetería y hablemos! - dijo el chico cruzándose frente a ella señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar. La chica le observó a los ojos por unos segundos que parecían eternos. Finalmente suspiró.

- Está bien...!, pero si me aburro, entonces me iré y te veré en la fiesta- sentenció de brazos cruzados.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Meu Amor!**_

* * *

- Así que.. estudias Antropología?- preguntó Ichigo intrigado y con boca abierta.

- Sí, aunque siempre he amado las artes, pero decidí esta porque me encanta la cultura egipcia...- dijo mientras medio sonreía. Llevaban ahí cerca de 30 min y Soi fong se estaba adaptando rápidamente a la plática, e Ichigo nisiquiera estaba sintiendo el tiempo junto con ella. Debía adminitr que podía llegar a ser interesante a pesar de todo. De cierto modo le recordaba a Rukia, su tono de cabello, ese color de piel aunque Soifong era un poco más morena, su mirada tan serena y sin perturbarse tan fácilmente y la agresividad, claro... - Disculpa la molestia Kurosaki... Pero.. Escuché el otro día de Shuuhei que Kuchiki había sido novia tuya, es verdad eso?- preguntó curiosa moviendo debajo de la mesa sus manos nerviosamente.

-... Sí, sólo que pasaron muchas cosas y simplemente no quedó de otra... - contestó serio. La chica notó rápidamente el cambio de expresión del chicho y se sintió avergonzada mostrando un tanto de timidez en sus palabras.

- P-perdóname!!- suplicó la chica sonrojada bajando la cabeza en forma de disculpa- Es sólo que para mí fue sorprendente que hayas llegado hasta aquí, quería saber de ese tal Kurosaki si era tan increíble como contaba Shuu.Y para ser sincera, ha sido agradable esta tarde contigo, bueno.. estos minutos más bien - le miró entre sonrojada a los ojos.

- No hay de qué.. -sonrió finalmente.

**oOoooOOoooOoo**

Faltando cerca de menos de una hora para que empezara todo. Nos encontramos en el departamento de Rukia, donde...

-Oye! Rangiku!, dónde están mis botas?!, no te los habrás puesto, verdad? -preguntó desorientada una chica de cabello azabache corriendo por todos lados, poniendose esto, poniendose el otro, ya saben lo típico de una chica cuando no sabe qué ponerse y se le viene el tiempo encima.

-Claro que no Kia!!- le decía desde el otro lado una chica de pechos exhuberantes, alta, de cabello ondulado y rubio cenizo, ojos azul zafiro, delgada, tez entre tostada y con porte coqueto, vestía un lindo vestido escotado floreado con tonos neutros amarillos, verdes, rojos, y el fondo de estas era negro así que resaltaba con su ya misma exhuberancia, mientras observaba a sus pies los dichosas botas cafés que tanto buscaba su amiga. Decidió quitarselo, e ir a entregarselos.

-Ah!, Gracias!!- chilló mientras se ponia unos pendientes de perlas que con su cabellera azabache le resaltaba más aún y su pálida piel. Vestía un blusón blanco con detalles de flores moradas que entre transparentaba su piel, le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón trenzado de cuero natural a la cadera entre suelto para que se viera también coqueto (N.A:no sé que tengo con esa palabra hoy XD!),como cargaba el cabello aún alborotado y sin peinar, decidió solo hacerse unas ligeras trenzas algo delgadas en los costados de cada oreja y dejó a la suerte su demás cabello rebelde ya que aún no se acostumbraba al traerlo largo. Se pintó finalmente sus labios de un color más natural, y solo se puso un poco de rimel para que resaltaran sus pestañas, ya que aunque no se notaran a simple vista, tenía unas pestañas largas, así quedaba perfecta. Kuchiki Rukia quería verse bien, no sólo quería atraer la atención de Kaien, sino también robarle miradas y quizá suspiros a cierto pelinaranja. En seco se detuvo al verse al espejo fijamente y quedó pensativa. Rangiku inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su amiga se había perdido.

-Qué pasa kia?- preguntó la rubia.

-Estará bien...- miraba fijamente aún al espejo sin rumbo- estará bien, qué haga esto?, digo, si aún acepté seguir al lado de Kaien. Por qué entonces, aún, tengo la necesidad, e incertidumbre de querer ver a ese sujeto después de todo lo que me hizo?, ya no siento dolor como antes, ni tristeza, pero aún sueño con él sin desearlo, y aún siento que al verlo el día no es tan malo a pesar de todo. No me entiendo, por qué querría yo, hacerle daño a alguien quien me ha entregado todo y ha dado todo por que yo olvide, porque sea feliz y que me abrió su corazón?- finalizó volteandole a ver a los ojosa su amiga, queriendo llorar por no saber qué hacer. Su amiga sólo pudo regalarle una sonrisa triste al instante.

-A veces... el corazón nos traiciona, y nos hace pensar mil idioteces, incluso hacer locuras, a pesar de nuestra cordura, a pesar de que ya tenemos a ese alguien importante quién nos saca del olvido, pero si aún así no puedes remediar y evitar amar a ese otro alguien a pesar del dolor que sentiste cuando te lastimó, no cabe duda que somos mujeres masoquistas, pero, de verdad le amamos sin querer. Está mal, pero está bien si esa persona aún nos busca y comienza a hacernos ahora un bien de verdad, para sanarnos el alma. Si amas a alguien de verdad, debes ser capaz de perdonarle, y no olvidar, simplemente recordar que no volverá a suceder y caer en el mismo circulo. Saber que ahora han madurado, y que crecerán ambos para bien para ambos.

-Rangiku...- murmuró al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.

-Bueno, arriba esos ánimos Kia!, tenemos que estar guapas para nuestros chicos no crees??- dijo animadamente y nuevamente la rubia exhuberante.

-Sí- sonrió abiertamente.

* * *

**ooOooOoOOo**

Saliendo del café, Ichigo y Soi Fong reían.

- Creo que no debiste haber tomado aún Soi Fong- dijo riendo aún Ichigo mientras continuaban caminando entre las calles.

- Cállate idiota, es que, si hubieses visto a ese señor regordete atorarse en la silla del bar y no poder salir. Te hubieses reído como yo- confesó la chica.

- Al menos no mojé a una de las clientas con lo que bebía a la cara!

- Jah!, le habrá sabido a gloria- mintió.

- Pues bueno, ahora tenemos que ir directo a casa de Shuuhei, o quieres pasar a hacer otra cosa aún?, o quieres beber todabía?!- le molestó Ichigo.

- Búrlate toooo...do lo que quieras mr. kurosaki sábelotodo, aún sigo sin entender por qué sigues sin chica al haber llegado aquí, que chico tan poco interesado!- lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, gracias a diox que ya se veía obscuro el cielo, y las calles aún no comenzaban a encenderse los faros.

- Cuidado!- le sujeto del brazo Ichigo antes de que tropesara con un bote de basura gigantezco.

- Ah..ah. gracias- miró para todos lados menos a él.

- Por qué siempre miras a todos lados menos a mí?, jaajaja eres rara- mencionó soltándola, para seguir caminando, no te alejes mucho de mí, aún no es tan tarde, ni tan temprano, pero aún así podría ser peligroso que andes sola por ahí leleando, así que date prisa o Shuuhei se enfadará conmigo.

- Ya voy!, ya voy!!- gritoneó hasta alcanzarlo para darle un pequeño golpe en las costillas y escucharse en el trasfondo del callejón de donde salían a una avenida principal un "Auch".

Caminaron varias calles, y decidieron al final tomar un taxi, ya que Ichigo no se había dado cuenta que no estaba seguro de dónde quedaba exactamente la casa de su amigo.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Ichigo comenzó a caminar y una Soi fong parecía no querer hacerlo.

- Qué pasa?- se dio cuenta el pelinaranaja que no le seguía y giró a ver que sucedía con su casi ahora amiga conocida.

- Nada...- dijo resignada para sus adentros, no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando con ella. Comenzó a hacer recuento de ese día. Ella siendo cordial, habladora más de lo común, risueña, alegre a cierto punto, abierta con un extraño y sentirse rara?, qué demonios tenía en la cabeza...?- estúpida...- se dijo para sí entre dientes y murmullo.

- Dijiste algo?- preguntó el pelinaranja que ya llamaba al timbre y esperaba respuesta por su amigo.

- No, sólo que ese idiota seguramente ni se acuerda que existo! Imbecil!, qué está tan tonto como para no notar la hora que es?!- dijo enfadada

- Que cambio de actitud tan repentino!- le sacudió sus cabellos, lógicamente era un poco más alto que ella- no te enfades, sé buena niña y mejor esperemos a que responda porque al parecer ya hay gente dentro, debe estar sordo por el ruido.

- Bueno...- se rindió bajando los hombros a dirección al suelo. Y pasaron como 3 minutos en lo que Ichigo seguía apretando el timbre para que un Shuuhei los recibiera ya feliz y algo ebrio en la puerta.

- Serán!, se tardaron tantoooo!... que creí que decidieron hacer una fiesta solo para ustedes dos!- río no sin antes recibir un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Soi Fong. Comenzaron a entrar por la puerta para pasar por el patio, y luego entrar por la ahora sí, principal de la casa donde como dijo Ichigo, ya había mucha gente esperando a la festejada- ya llegó nuestra consentida!!- gritó por muy alto de la música el casi alcoholizado- pero no viene sola! viene con su nuevo novio!- bromeó. Y todo mundo giró a ver al pobre desafortunado creyéndose semejante mentira.

- Serás idiota!- le golpeó de nuevo la chica dejándolo en el suelo inconsiente.

- Ah!, Soi fong!- le habló Ichigo sujetándole del brazo a la chica quien ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a saludar- siento haber olvidado entregarte esto antes, pero..- sacó de entre su gabardina una caja de regalo de tamaño algo chico, y se lo extendió a la chica- es tu regalo- sonrió- no es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste. La chica anonadada observó la caja sonrojada y lo tomó. Inmediatamente al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo abrió con delicadeza, algunos de los que estaban a su al rededor le observaban con atención a saber qué le habría dado el tal novio ése. Entonces lo abrió.

- Oh por dios...- dijo aún más alegre, dentro de la caja estaba un pequeño gato negro de un tipo de material de cerámica al puro estilo egipcio. Un Ichigo sorprendido al ver la emoción de niña en sus ojos no sabía que decir. Una Soi Fong inmediatamente se saltó sobre él para abrazarlo y darle las gracias infinitamente por el regalo- Ese gato, estaba en un aparador de una tienda que casi siempre iba a ver, hoy creí cuando pasé a la tienda, que debieron haberlo cambiado de lugar dentro, así que no le di importancia y seguí hasta donde estabas tú. Quién te mencionó que me gustaban los gatos?- preguntó aún abrazada a él.

-Eh.. me lo dijo Shuuhei, pero no por el aparador, no sabía que especialmente te gustara ese- dijo para sí nervioso sin poder tocarla ni recibirle bien el abrazo- que irónico- pensó para sí aún sin saber qué hacer.

Más abajo, en el sótano donde se realizaba en sí toda la fiesta, estaba la ya animada fiesta, y una Rukia por las escaleras al escuchar entre cuchicheos que la festejada había llegado al fin, no la conocía bien, pero quería ir a felicitarla y Rangiku iba con ella, ya que Kaien aún no llegaba.

- Escuché que viene con su novio!- gritó de felicidad Rangiku quien se oía emocionada por sus palabras- a saber quién será el pobre!- rió sabiendo el carácter de su amiga Soi fong y de lo especial que ya era con los chicos aunque pensó en sí que no le gustaban los chicos.

- Mira quién lo dice, una ebría como tú, diciendo ese tipo de cosas, llevas más tiempo tú de solterona que todo ella- también rió burlonamente con cara de chiste.

- Que malvada!- dijo mientras hacía pucheros, ambas estaban por llegar a la sala donde desde su perspectiva se veía un tirado y medio ebrio Shuuhei extendido en la alfombra, y fue cuando Rukia tiró el vaso que traía, al suelo al ver una escena que no hubiese querido ver ni de broma, y una Rangiku fascinada por la escena formada por Soi Fong y el que creía que era su novio.

- Ichigo...- murmuró Rukia aún sorprendida. Inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre que pronunció Rukia, hizo una mueca de desaprobación al verla a la cara y una Rukia aún viendo la escena sin creersela. Era Soi Fong dándole un beso en la boca a Ichigo y un Ichigo muy sorprendido con los ojos como platos y blanco.

- Oh..oh- dijo por muy bajo la rubia- vamos Rukia hay que divertirnos- le dijo tirándole del brazo a su amiga camino de regreso al sotano.

- Joven Kurosaki, también en New york viene a hacer sus escenitas?- dijo alto una Rukia con tono meloso y sarcástico que tanto odiaba Ichigo. Ichigo al escuchar el timbre de voz quedó aún más helado- Si su novia Orihime le viera, qué diría al respecto?- dijo con el mismo tono burlón- Tener otra novia en cada lugar que te mudas... eso está bien para ti, no?- dijo ahora con su tono normal pero ahora entre dolido. Ichigo desde el momento en que escuchó la voz de Rukia se había despegado de Soi Fong y Soi Fong sólo veía incrédula a la chica Kuchiki y entendía ahora menos de qué se trataba la conversación.

- De qué está hablando Ichigo?- preguntó confundida Soi Fong mientras buscaba su mirada.

- Por qué no le dices a tu nueva novia quién eres y lo qué tanto te gusta hacer con las mujeres que se cruzan en tu camino y que se enamoran de ti Ichigo?, dile!... dile qué clase de hombre eres!!- gritó más enfadada aún y con un hilo en su voz.

- Rukia, creo que mejor regresamos al sótano- dijo aún jalándola en dirección contraria.

- Nisiquiera te conozco!, y hablas ma de Ichigo?- contestó por Ichigo, Soi Fong- los problemas que hayas tenido antes con él no quiere decir que se vayan a repetir si se vuelve a enamorar!, no andes por ahí de dolida sólo porque te fue mal a ti...- soltó el golpe final Rukia no dijo nada se quedó callada y sin saber qué mencionar. Ichigo estaba nervioso. ¡¡Cómo diablos fue a terminar con ese problema y en ese momento con dos chicas gritándose?!

- No...- dijo por fin el pelinaranja jalando de un brazo a su acompañante- déjala, tiene razón y puede decir lo que ella quiera- finalizó trsite cerrando los ojos. Sintió en ese instante en que los cerró como si dentro estuviese en un cine sólo, viendo escenas de sus errorres, escenas en donde el pasaba días con ella, en donde reía para ella, en donde lloraba por ella, en donde rogaba que ella estuviera feliz, hasta en donde calló a fondo por ella.

- Pero, no Ichigo!- dijo enfadada.

- Soi fong, déjala,ya hablaremos después- comentó por fin Rangiki mientras bajaba a Rukia por las escaleras del sótano, y los cuchilleos comenzaron a resonar de nuevo una vez terminado toda la discusión, parecía el chisme del año. Todos comenzaban a hablar de lo mismo, del tal Ichigo supuesto novio de Soi Fong, de Kuchiki, novia de Kaien, del ya nockeado Shuuhei quién quizá sabía de la relación entre el tal Ichigo y Rukia, etc.

Mientras tanto en un ya sótano de nuevo activo y lleno de música y luces de colores, bebía una Rukia desconsolada, esperando el llegado de su supuesto amado. Y una Rangiku que le seguía los pasos bebiendo, uno tras otro vaso, sin llevar ya la cuenta después de 2 horas de haber pasado el incidente. Sin embargo, sólo unos cuantos se habían dado cuenta del chico con gorra quien ya llevaba rato grabando la fiesta, y qué no paraba de filmar a una Rukia desde el instante en que comenzó el escándalo y ahora grababa su noche de intoxicasión.

En el pirmer nivel mientras tanto, un Ichigo también ya por el efecto del alcohol, había caído preso entre los brazos de otra ebría Soi fong y un ebrio también a morir Shuuhei quien reía idiotizado por una acompañante suya, y ver a sus amigos abrazados, al punto de casi besarse, sin tener control ya de sus actos, seguido por una Soi fong arrastrándole a una de las habitaciones de la casa de Shuuhei junto a Ichigo. Entraron, detrás de sí, cerrando la puerta y escuchándose un desplome en la cama y risitas traviesas de seducción. Para después escuchar un silencio, y sonidos de besos.

**oOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOo**

**Espero que este capítulo aunque sencillo les haya gustado. Esta vez no tardé tanto (creo), y bueno, quería comenzar ya bien, aunque me está absorbiendo la uni, y mis dos carreras me están matando (válgame no sé que voy a hacer sino sobrevivo dentro de 3 años que me quedan por fin). Supongo que si han tenido problemas fuertes les haya pasado o uno o lo otro, qué se yo, sólo quiero hacerla un poco cruda y realista. Y es que, no todo es felicidad!.**

**Pero bueno, espero que me digan si les gusta, sino trataré de ser un poco más blanda de corazón. **

**Ahora sí, adieu!**


	6. That Bee!

Se sentía un poco mareada, no sabía en dónde estaba ni entendía porqué se sentía así... trató de hacer memoria unos segundos, al mirar a su al rededor. Entonces recordó lo poco que cabía de su memoria hace algunas horas.

- Algunas horas?- pensó para sí. Se fijó en el reloj y a una que otra persona tirada en el suelo durmiendo o en los sillones del sótano. Y encontró tomando más tragos a una Rangiku sonriéndole.

- Vaaaya!, hasta que despertaste!, ya estaba asustándome y pensando en sí sería necesario llevarte a un hospital o algo así. No sabes tomar niña!- le repuso su amiga, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Por favor, no hagas eso rangiku- dijo con garabatos en los ojos y sintiéndose mareada y con dolor de cabeza.- por cierto... y Kaien?- preguntó curiosa y a la vez nerviosa, no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Hm- posó su dedo índice en su barbilla tratando de recordar-.. sólo te marcó al celular para decirte que no podría venir pero que deseaba que la pasaras bien, tú te pusiste a gritarle por el celular y.. tomaste más y más y lloraste y estuviste así hasta que te dormiste, tenías muchos sentimientos encontrados.- le regaló una sonrisa triste.

- Ya veo... pero... no le dije nada feo o sí?- preguntó nuevamente curiosa y apenada deseando no haber dicho nada impropio de su parte.

- No, sólo te enfadaste con él y ya.

- Ok...- se levantó y comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza y con ganas de devolver el estomago- creo que voy al baño...- caminó lento, n dirección arriba para buscar el baño principal y hacer algo al respecto. Rangiku sólo le siguió con los ojos.

**oOOooOOooOoo**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**That bee!**_

**oOOooOOooOoo**

- Qué hora es?- pensó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue el techo. Y entonces sintió una mano en su pecho y algo haciéndole cosquillas en su brazo izquierdo era...- cabello?- dijo. Entonces miró a su costado y era nada más y nada menos que Soi fong, se paró en seco haciendo que la chica despertara asustada y mirando a todos lados alerta- ¡¡qué haces en mi cama?!- gritó.

- De qué hablas?, cuál cama?, estamos en casa de Shuuhei..- dijo rascándose despreocupadamente un ojo con pereza- buenos días... cielo- dijo sonriéndole mientras se tapaba un poco la parte superior de sus pechos. Ichigo se sonrojó, y volteó a ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sólo estaba en boxer.

- ¿Q-qué fue lo que hicimos...?- preguntó lentamente como si no entendiera bien y tomando a su vez rápido algo con que taparse. (N.A: ya para qué!)

- ¿Qué parte quieres saber?, no es obvio?...- dijo enfadada. Ichigo sólo quedó en silencio por un buen rato, se sentó en una esquina de la cama e intentó recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Su mirada era perdida y reflejaba frustración para sí. En ese momento no sabía si era o muy estúpido o simplemente no le importó de verdad como para permitir eso. No. Era culpa del alcohol.

- Escucha- comentó por fin volteando a verla a los ojos- esto... es una equivocación, sólo fue un momento de excesos, no quiero que me mal interpretes o que pienses algo más... yo... amo a Rukia- confesó por fin. La cara de la pelinegra comenzó a transformarse marcadamente como si el nombre de la otra pelinegra le causase desprecio y repulsión a pesar de no conocerla. Después de lo que habían pasado... decirle, él eso?, estába loco?, qué no se había dado cuenta que no sólo le entregó a alguien en una noche lo que ella era, sino que, ahora le venía con el cuento de que no quería nada serio porque se daba cuenta que siempre sí amaba a Kuchiki Rukia?. No, definitivamente eso no se iba a quedar así, esa estúpida Kuchiki la pagaría alto, ella realmente había pasado muy bien la noche anterior y si un chico le gustaba, no pensaba dejarlo ir así tan pronto. Hacía tanto que no le importaba tanto un hombre en su vida como para llegar a ese extremo que al momento en que le dió el primer beso Ichigo quedó fascinada, encantada y hechizada por sus labios. Quizá no conocía a Ichigo bien, pero comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más y más, estúpido naranjita!!.

Soi Fong se paró de un saltó con la sábana, ahora ella era la exaltada, comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo, y comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo, ahora estaba frente a él. Lo miró con recelo, Ichigo sin embargo, no sabía qué decir tenía mirada de preocupación a más no poder.

- Qué tiene Kuchiki que no tenga yo?!- gritó enfadada- es más linda ella que yo?- comenzó a verse desesperada, entre sus palabras se alborotaba el cabello en muestra de que no entendía qué pasaba. No era una chica fea, atractivamente hablando tampoco lo era, tenía sus encantos.

- No seas tonta... lo que he pasado con Rukia nunca podría pasar con nosotros, es cuestión de otras cosas, no del físico, ni que no seas linda. Eres hermosa, y tu caracter me agrada, pero no puedo verlo más allá que una amistad...- dijo bajando la mirada.

- Pero.. ella tiene novio!, seguramente está feliz con Kaien, qué pasa si lo intentas conmigo?, no pierdes nada Ichigo!! - estaba intentando convencerle por todos los medios que fuera suyo por un tiempo y lo intentaran, no perdiendo nada, según Soi Fong- Ichigo... mírame..- dijo tímidamente, Ichigo giró a verle. Soi Fong soltó la sábana con la que cubría su cuerpo dejando ver su piel desnuda. Ichigo que a pesar de no decir nada quedó más mudo y no sabía cómo reacccionar, se quedó entre embelesado con su cuerpo de la morena y también un poco confundido con la postura que había tomado la chica ante él como para hacer eso.

Soi fong comenzó a caminar peligrosamente en dirección a Ichigo mirándolo con ternura y sus mejillas detonaban ese pequeño rubor. De verdad le estaba costando a la chica hacer lo que estába haciendo. Se le estaba entregando!!. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros del chico empujándolo de nuevo a la cama. Ichigo sólo veía como caía en camara lenta, y cómo Soi fong se subía sobre él. No sabía qué hacer ante semejante acto. Se sentiría mal si dejaba ahí a Soi fong, es cierto modo era para deostrarle que si el dejaba podría "hacerlo feliz" y no precisamente por esto. Una vez encima suyo, Ichigo estába ahora cara a cara a Fong.

- Ichigo..- susurró su nombre en su oído- deja que yo te haga de verdad feliz, deja que lo intente... deja que yo te encante como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo- la respiración de Soi fong en su oído era peligrosamente exitante para Ichigo. Por diós!, es un hombre!. ¿Cómo no caer ante la tentación?- por favor.. tómame, no me dejes así, y juntos sintamos el cielo una vez más.. - la voz de la chica era insufriblemente sexy y sabía que le rogaba que se quedara con ella. Ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-N-no sé Soi fong, no nos conocemos bien- tartamudeó el naranja, no quería no tocarla.

-Ichigo...- la chica comenzó a recorrer sus pectorales del chico con su mano, el pelinaranja sólo pudo soltar un gemido. Esa maldita voz de la nueva morena comenzaba a gustarle cada vez más cómo sonaba al salir de su boca- Ichigo... no tienes que sufrir, puedes tocarme también, pero quédate conmigo, quédate y sé feliz una vez más, date una oportunidad en tu corazón... No te prometo que todos los días serán buenos, sólo seamos uno, seamos nosotros mismos y disfrutemos el momento, si después de un tiempo no te parece, dejémoslo... -El chico comenzaba a convencerse de que no sería tan mala idea, y ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía razón. Rukia estaba técnicamente comprometida con ese Kaien y parecía que no sedería ante él en ningún momento. Y, ¿si comenzaba a reparar su vida sin Rukia?.

La chica esperaba una respuesta y comenzaba a ver que el pelinaranja estaba sediendo ante sus súplicas. Así que Ichigo al fin, volvió en sí y la miró a los ojos relajando un poco su entreceja, acercándose lentamente a la boca de Soi fong hasta unirse. Definitivamente ese era un sí. Lentamente comenzaron a besarse. Ichigo la tomó por la cintura levantándola para nuevamente acomodarla ahora debajo de él. Había caído totalmente. Su debilidad no pudo más.

**oOooOOooOOooOo**

Rukia no encontraba el baño, era una casa grande, y así que decidió mejor subir a las habitaciones y pasar a lavarse rápido y quizá devolver el estomago. Pasando por el pasillo, al fin encontró una habitación, pero escuchó voces dentro.

-Qué vergüenza quizá están ocupados y yo interrumpiendo la intimidad de otros- dijo sonrojada levemente soltando su mano de la perilla. Entonces escuchó voces que le eran familiares dentro de esa habitación- Ichi...go?- dijo al escuchar su voz hablar. Y esto fue lo que ella escuchaba fuera.

-N- no sé Soi Fong, no nos conocemos bien.

- Ichigo... Ichigo, no tienes que sufrir, puedes tocarme también- la morena quedó en shock al escuchar eso- pero quédate conmigo, quédate y sé feliz una vez más, date una oportunidad en tu corazón...- Rukia sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el corazón- No te prometo que todos los días serán buenos, sólo seamos uno, seamos nosotros mismos y disfrutemos el momento, si después de un tiempo no te parece, dejémoslo...- pasó un largo rato, nadie decía nada, Rukia quería saber si algo más pasaba allá dentro. Entonces hubiese deseado no haberse quedado a escuchar lo que pasaba. Se escuchaba el sonido de los besos, y segundos después un ligero gemido de Soi Fong- Ah... Ichigo...- dijo algo fuerte. Seguido por un rechinéo de la cama en la que estaban y uno que otro ligero grito de su acopañante.

Rukia salió corriendo dejando atrás esa puerta, regresando inmediatamente con Rangiku. Comenzaban a brotarle lágrimas, y ese dolor nuevamente en el corazón que no podía describir, como si se asfixiara y no pudiera detener de sumergirse en un mar profundo pero obscuro. La rubia la recibió extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga, y la abrazó al verla como bajaba desesperadamente por las escaleras. Rápidamente imaginó qué estaba pasando con su amiga.

- Sácalo de tu pecho nena... ya pasará- se sentía mal por ella, no se había imaginado que aún el naranjito seguía en esa casa así que tampoco le importó dejarla ir sola al baño.

De repente, se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras al sótano. Rangiku rápidamente avisó a Rukia que dejara e llorar en voz baja y se limpiara lo más rápido posible.

- Ah?, Rukia?- dijo una voz familiar para la morena quién aún seguía en los brazos de su amiga. Intentando acomodarse el cabello aún dándole la espalda al chico. Hasta que finalmente giró.

- Kaien?, dónde estabas?- dijo con cara angustiada. Intentando disimular lo anterior.

-Perdón, ayer tuve algo inesperado, y no pude venir, pero aquí estoy- le dijo acercándose para abrazarla y regalándole una sonrisa por su falta. Entonces observó su rostro y vió que denotaba una pizca de tristeza en esos ojos que él amaba- sucede algo Rukia?- preguntando separándola de su pecho para verla detenidamente.

- No pasa nada, pero mejor vámonos, es sólo la cruda!- sonrió forzosamente. Kaien no entendía bien, pero si su novia le pedía eso entonces sería buena idea llevarla a descansar a su departamento. Le miró unos instantes y jugó con sus cabellos aún dudando de lo que le decía su chica.

- Está bien nena- dijo finalmente- quieres que te llevemos Rangiku?- giró a verle para escuchar su respuesta.

-No, no te preocupes, ve derecho y déjala en su cama- sonrió fingidamente.

Ambos se despidieron de la rubia, dejándola sóla con un montón de adormilados aún en el suelo y partes del sótano y dentro de la casa. Saliendo por el patio, Rukia sintió el efecto de la cruda al enfrentarse con el sol.

- Mierda...- dijo tapándose con su brazo para no sentirse más mal de lo que se sentía. Salieron y frente de la casa ya estába el coche de Kaien. Rukia atinó a abrir la puerta de carro después de que su novio le quitara el seguro y se sentó dentro. El chico moreno también le siguió en el asiento del conductor.

-Rukia...- musitó el moreno encendiendo el coche y poniéndose sus gafas obscuras.

-Hm?- contestó ante su llamado sin girar a verle.

-Tenemos que hablar... - dijo al fin arrancando el coche.

**ooOoooOoo**

Regresando a la casa de Shuuhei, Ichigo lo buscaba por todos lados, tenía que regresar a su departamento a hacer mucha tarea, y de paso dejar a su ahora novia espontanea. Hasta que buscó en la cocina de la dichosa casa. Ahí estába su amigo, tomándose un jugo que según él hacía que se quitara la cruda.

- Shuuhei, sólo quería darte las gracias por todo y que yo y Soi Fong nos retiramos- le dijo extendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

- No hay de qué Ichigo- contestó guiñándole- espero que todo haya salido bien con Soi fong y contigo... por cierto.

- Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso el naranjito.

- Sólo quería decirte que por lo que me contó la amiga que venía con Rukia...- se detuvo para que Ichigo hiciera memoria observando su cara- tú sábes, la rubia que venía con ella y que la detuvo ayer...

- Ah sí!, sucede algo con ella?- preguntó nuevamente.

- me contó que Rukia al parecer hace unos momentos o bueno, minutos, hora.. no sé!, habrá escuchado o visto algo como para que se pusiera a llorar- se terminó su jugo y se acercó a su amigo para proseguir con el tema cuando de repente llegó Soi fong.

- Ichigo, nos vamos?- preguntó curiosa su acompañante.

- Ehm... Sí, vámonos- regresó a ver a su ahora novia, para encaminarse- y de nuevo gracias Shuuhei.

- Si Shuu!, te debo mil- le dijo con un tono divertido la chica, dejando a un Shuuhei sorprendido ante tal actitud. Que transformación!! y todo a ese Ichigo?.

- S-sí!- atinó a decir por fin- nos vemos mañana en clases chicos. No hagan muchas cositas Soi fong lo quiero para mañana bien!!- río.

- Serás idiota! cállate!!- gritó desde fuera la morena enfadada al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

**oOoooOoooOo**

- Tenemos que terminar Rukia...- dijo al fin ante la insistencia de la morena al no querer de repente decir nada y de momento lo soltó en seco.

- Q-q-qué dijiste?- dijo girando su cabeza lentamenta a ver al chico.

- Que.. que tenemos que terminar- dijo deteniéndose frente al estacionamiento del departamento de la morena. Parecía que al moreno le costaba decírselo a la chica.

**oOoooOooooOo**

**Bueno!, mil thx a las personas ke me dejaron reviews en el pasado chapt. y sé que me van a matar (se tapa esperando la reacción de la gente) pero xD bueno, ya verán después porqué Kaien quiere terminar con nuestra adorada Kia.chan, a Ichigo de su nueva relación (ese Ichigo como siempre haciendo idioteces!) y otras cosas xD... jojojo..**

**Y bueno, esto comenzará a hacerse más dramático. Espero no aburrirlos.**

**Adieu!**


	7. Aquéllas noches cuando nos amabamos

Parecía que Rukia no escuchaba bien, ¿estaría quedando sorda por el efecto del alcohol?. No entendía. Se bajó del coche, Kaien lo estacionó dentro para poder subir al departamento de la chica. Una vez que el chico terminó, alcanzó a la chica quien ya iba camino a su departamento. Rukia se sentía aún en un sueño, abrió lentamente la puerta, dejándola abierta para que Kaien pasara. La morena llegó a su sala, se avalansó sobre el sofá y se dejó caer sobre éste, intentando pensar y procesar qué estaba ocurriendo en su vida en esos últimas horas.

Finalmente, Kaien llegó con la chica. Rukia sólo podía escuchar los pasos del moreno acercándose detrás de ella. Entonces por fin, se rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué quieres terminar Kaien?- preguntó al fin la morena.

-...- quedó mudo, no parecía el mismo, el chico aún estába detrás de ella, así que decidió sentarse en la mesa de madera. Ahora estába cara a cara de la morena, no había vuelta atrás- recuerdas que una vez te dije, que hace un tiempo, unos meses antes de ser novios, terminé con la chica que me había cambiado mi vida, porque no sabía si estaba bien que los dos siguieramos nuestra relación ya que ella se iba a estudiar a europa?...- preguntó ahora él.

-... sí, hablas de, Miyako, verdad?- dijo con la mirada en el suelo, no quería escucharle más, apenas y le costaba atinar a responderle, y con lo poco que le estába ya diciendo el moreno sabía a dónde iba esa conversación. El chico tomó aire para continuar, no sabía cómo decirle a Rukia lo que tenía que contarle.

- Ayer, que venía camino a la fiesta, me marcó al celular, quería que nos vieramos, le dije que no podía porque era el cumpleaños de una amiga, comenzó a insistir más y le dije la dirección de la fiesta, pensaba que no llegaría y bueno, en cuanto llegué, ella estába a fuera, esperándome, así que estuvimos platicando un buen rato dentro de su coche. Después... bueno, lo que quiero decirte Rukia, es que necesito tiempo... Estoy algo confundido, te amo... pero, tú sábes lo que significa Miyako para mí. Y ahora, que ella ha regresado, no sé muy bien qué está pasando, no sé también funcionaría para ti, y saber qué es lo que quieres a partir de ahora. Sé que aún amas a Ichigo, sin que me lo digas, tus ojos al escuchar ese nombre, el cambio de expresión en tus ojos. Un tiempo separados, nos seviría a ambos. De verdad Rukia, no quiero que pienses que, he dejado de sentir lo que siento por ti, Te Amo Rukia Kuchiki!!... por favor, entiéndeme...- dijo todo con una voz triste.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Rukia no sabía qué decir, sólo comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio. Kaien no sabía bien si abrazarla o algo, no era el momento, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sintió tristeza por ponerla en ese estado, por ponerla así y tener que decirle que necesitaba tiempo cuando en verdad tenía ganas de regresar con Miyako, porque era la chica de su vida. Y Rukia lo sabía, el tiempo simplemente era para que ella se fuera adaptando a estar sola otra vez y sentirse de nuevo bien consigo misma y continuar su vida. Kaien no tenía que explicarle nada, si tan sólo hubiese dicho Miyako, habría dicho bastante con eso o un sólo "Miyako regresó", entendería fácilmente eso. Pero se sentía destrozada, había creído ciegamente de nuevo en otro hombre, y había creído que esta vez seguramente sería feliz con él porque le decía que la amaba, entonces, ¿Fue todo una actuación? ¿Esperabaa que apareciera Miyako para que se desenmascarara?, no entendía muchas cosas, pero prefería ya no preguntar.

Rukia se levantó del sofá, y le miró desde arriba. Aún lloraba.

-Kaien... sé cuánto amas a Miyako... por favor, hazla feliz, no quiero interferir en tu verdadera felicidad... sólo recuerda que voy a extrañarte- la cara de Kaien no cabía de su sorpresa, no entendía a qué se debía que la morena que amaba le dijese eso. Le miró a los ojos con tristesa. Se levantó y ahora él era el que le miraba desde arriba, le tomó la cara con las dos manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Estarás bien... Eres una chica fuerte, y siempre consigues lo que quieres, si aún quieres que seamos amigos, pero no tan pronto, lo entenderé, estaré esperándote cuando estés lista de háblarme, Rukia- le dijo abrazándola rodeándole hasta los brazos. Rukia ahora chillaba, se ahogaba en su llanto, no podía detener ese amargo sabor de soledad que sentía en ese momento. ¿De verdad se merecía eso?, ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para que le fuese tan mal?, se hacía ese tipo de preguntas aún si saber si decirle algo más o sólo dejarlo ir.

- Kaien, vete ahora... ahora sólo, quiero estar sola- confesó al chico en forma de suplica tapándose la cara sin dejarl ver su llanto. Kaien la soltó inmediatamente.

- Hasta pronto, Rukia...- dijo despidiéndose, caminó un poco más hasta salir por la puerta.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Aquéllas noches cuando nos amabamos**_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Por fin era lunes e Ichigo iba camino a la escuela junto con Soi fong, platicando y peleándose como si fuese una costumbre de ambos hacerlo. Para Ichigo era una escena algo muy similar a lo que vivía cuando estába con Rukia en aquélla época del Instituto excepto el lugar, claro. Estaban llegando a la entrada y muchos llevaban prisa, pero a ellos les daba igual porque sus salones ese día no les quedaba tan lejos como a otros. De repente alguien chocó contra Soi fong ambas personas cayendo al suelo.

- Disculpa...- le dijo la otra persona levantándose y sacudiéndse. Soi fong y la chica intercambiaban miradas de un sin fin de sentimientos de odio.

- Jah!- masculló la otra morena de cabello corto levantándose ayudada por Ichigo- no te disculpes...- Ichigo estába confundido, buscaba por todos lados al novio de su ex.

- Ok- masculló desinteresada parándose y sacudiéndose sus ropas- permiso... - dijo tomando curso de nuevo.

Ichigo no entendía, generalmente si hubiese sido de la verdadera Rukia se habría parado y armar un escándalo, o le reclamaría hasta artarse, y esta vez no sucedió así. Ichigo aún no le quitaba la vista a la morena de melena larga y negra, veía como se perdía entre la gente con prisa y gente platicando alegremente, una scena rara, y que para Ichigo fue como un tropezón en su corazón, esa esena le recordaba la vez en que terminaron. Rápidamente sintió un dolor en el corazón, tipo estrujón y miró a su costado para ya no pensar en eso.

-Ichigo!! - gritó la morena de cabello corto mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza con su bolso para que reaccionara- qué tanto vez ¬¬?, no soy suficiente para mí como para que estés viendo a otras chicas?- comenzó a caminar enfadada haciendo pucheros- será...- murmuraba.

-Perdón Soi Fong...- le alcanzó por fin su novio- no tenías que golpearme, boba!, pudiste haberme despertado con un beso..- se quejó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se estába dando cuenta que comenzaba a ser cursi, y le daba pena tomar ese tipo de postura nueva frente a la chica.

-Idiota!

-Tonta!

-Estúpido!

-Maldita!

-Oye...

-Qué?

-Y..

-y?

-Por qué peleamos?- preguntó con una gotita en la nuca.

-ehm...- no supo que decir, parecían niñitos- no sé.

-...- se quedaron callados, mientras avanzaban entre la multitud y los salones del edificio. Ichigo se detuvo porque había llegado al fin a su salón.

- En fin... pasa buen día -medio sonrió. La chica se puso de puntitas para abrazarlo y besarlo tiernamente se despidió de él y se fue como entre dando saltitos por el corredor pasando a gente que le veía extraña, para los compañeros del salón de Ichigo fue una sorpresa porque, Soi fong tenía fama de ser mata hombres o los ahuyentaba por su forma de ser, así que, una escena así era de miedo para muchos, incluso, llegaron a pensar que era lesbiana (xDD). Pero no!, nuestra querida Soi Fong tenía novio, y ella se veía más radiante, hermosa y feliz que nunca. Así que varios chicos vieron con ojos de borrego a la morena una vez que se fue. Captando en Ichigo exasperación y miradas matadoras a los que acababan de ver a su novia con esos ojos.

-Hey! Ichigo!- gritó del otro lado del salón Shuuhei alzando su mano señalándole que había apartado su lugar.

-Que tal- alzó el brazó en seña de saludo acercándose y dejando sus cosas en su asiento.

- Esa era Soi Fong, nee?- dijo con ojos traviesos y cara de pervertido dándole golpecitos en las costillas al chico- hoy se ve muy bien, se ha arreglado muy bien para ti calabaza!- le soltó una palmada fuerte en la espalda al chico pelinaranja, dejándolo con un leve dolor- no sé por qué no se me ocurrió que debería ser mejor mi novia- le fastidió su amigo, divertido con las caras de éste.

-Jaah!- le fulminó con la mirada- por cierto..- dijo sentándose- acabamos de ver a Rukia, está bien?- preguntó curioso esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

-Según tengo entendido...- se detuvo cerrando los ojos, como pensando en lo que tenía que decir- está embarazada...- mintió para ver la reacción del naranja. Ichigo se paró de un salto de su asiento asustado con los ojos tensos y más fruncido y enfadado que nunca.

-Ese idiota de Kaien!!- gritó dando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa haciendo que todos sus compañeros del salón giraran a ver qué ocurría con él. La cara que había puesto Ichigo no tenía precio para Shuuhei, era tan fácil fastdiar a su compañero, que le divertía. Ahora entendía porque Soi Fong lo había escogido, y de verdad era perfecto para ella, se complementaban bien, aunque ella siempre lo negara.

-Pfff...!!. Era broma hombre... sientate- le pidió con la mano e Ichigo tenía ganas de golpear y matar al moreno y tomó asiento- lo que pasa es que... Kaien rompió con Rukia- dijo finalmente la verdad. Ahora la mirada de Ichigo cambió, parecía como si le hubiesen dado la noticia más feliz de su vida, y sus ojos lo reflejaban.

-Q-qué Kaien dejó a Rukia?- tartamudeó sintiendo una felicidad inmensa y poniendo una sonrisa amplia en su boca. Pero entonces, recordó la cara triste de la morena de hace unos momentos y el besó que Soi Fong le había dado también hace unos instantes atrás. Hizo una ligera mueca en forma de negativa. Debía recordar que tiene novia y que tenía que intentar ser feliz... pero, aún le costaba, y ahora más sabiendo que Rukia ya podría regresar con él.

-Pero ahora tienes novia, idiota- pensó para sí sacudiendo la cabeza para alejarse de esos pensamientos.

-No creo que Rukia esté preparada para un contraataque tuyo Ichigo- dijo observando el comportamiento de su amigo y sentándose en su lugar- espera un tiempo más, deja que sane, y así podrás quizá un día regresar con ella... pero, claro, piensa las cosas, estás con Soi, y si le haces daño... yo mismo voy a tener que encargarme de ti...- sentenció diciendo lo último muy serio. Quería mucho a su amiga para que le hiciera daño tan rápido, y hacía tanto que no la veía tan feliz y con ojos tan brillantes como ahora. Claro, excepto cuando veía un gato, y especialmente negro. Al fin, su profesor entró por la puerta y todo mundo se acomodó en sus puestos.

**OoOOoOoOOoO**

Era por fin hora del receso de Rukia. Para ella, su nueva vida sin Kaien era algo raro y vació, se dio cuenta que se acostumbró demaciado a pasar el tiempo con él en recesos que tenia, y era abrumador sentirse una extraña entre los comedores de la cafetería como si fuese nueva mirando a todos lados, como buscando algo, pero ni ella misma sabía bien qué era, porque no era para almorzar ni nada. Fue cuando entonces en lo que iba caminando y adentrándose a la cafetería alguien le jaló del brazo. Giró a ver quién demonios habia sido, y se encontró con una cara que ella no conocía. Era un chico!

-Hey!, suéltame, quién diablos eres?!- le gritó intentando safarse llamando la atención de los demás comensales.

-Ya sé que no me conoces, pero pronto te va a interesar, creeme...- rió. La jaló hasta una mesa en donde tenía sus cosas, eran su mochila y una cámara de video. Rukia, no entendía muy bien qué quería y por qué demonios decía que le iba a interesar, si en ese momento no le interesaba para nada conocer a chicos nuevos.

-Sino me dices quién diablos eres y qué quieres, me voy- dijo seria viendo que el chico le ofrecía sentarse a su lado.

-Abarai Renji...- confesó finalmente mientras hacía algo con la cámara que cargaba y observaba y parecía que le movía mucho a la grabación o lo que estuviera haciendo.- Me llamo Abarai Renji, y toma asiento, que tenemos que negociar algo...- sonrió abiertamente. Ese maldito chico llamado Renji, no le agradaba del todo, menos con esa palabra de "negociar", ¿qué quería de ella?.

Se sentó a su lado, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Está bien, qué pasa?

**oOoOOOoOOOoOo**

Ichigo salió de sus clases por fin. Se sintió libre y como si un enorme peso de encima se hubiese ido de su alma, no sabía por qué se debía eso. Se sentía feliz y con ganas de hacer bastantes cosas. Tomó sus cosas, y le dijo a su amigo que tenía algo qué hacer, así que el se adelantaría. Fue saliendo por la puerta cuando vió a alguien sentado en un costado de la puerta no dejando pasar bien, parecía inmóvil el cuerpo.

-Soi Fong!!, qué haces aquí?- se preocupó, pensó que tendría clases hasta tarde. La chica estaba medio dormida y se empezó a rascar un ojo como era de costumbre en ella.

-Se suspendieron mis últimas clases, así que pensé en esperarte para irnos juntos...- dijo timidamente sintiéndose idiota. Se paró de un salto y comenzó a sacudirse la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Ah, ehm, gracias- dijo nervioso, tenía otros planes, así que no se imaginó tener que hacer algo con su novia- ya comiste algo?- le preguntó curioso.

-No tengo hambre- cruzó los brazos la chica orgullosamente, pero su estomago dijo algo diferente sonando y notando que sí tenía. La morena se sonrojó. El pelinaranja se rió.

-Pff... si claro, ven, vamos a comer algo, te llevaré en donde yo almuerzo cuando tengo tiempo, corre- le dijo tomándola de la mano. La chica lo siguió como un perrito trás de sí entre arrastrándose y sintiéndose en un sueño sonrojada.

-O-ok...

**oOoOOOoOOOoOo**

Rukia abrió muy grande los ojos al escuchar la propuesta del chico. ¿Por qué quería eso?. Se levantó enfadada y se recargó en la mesa para tomar aire para decirle lo que tenía que contestarle a su "negociación"

-Eres idiota, o qué?- le gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño, cosa que hizo que le doliera de momento pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor.

-Ya te lo dije, te doy la grabación, siempre y cuando salgas conmigo, todo un mes... -sonrió divertido acomodándose en la silla disfrutando del momento- o sino, esto ira directo con tu hermano mayor. Y, ya sabes qué diría- dijo observándose las uñas desinteresado por lo que fuera a decirle la morena- me enteré por ahí, que, si sabe que ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo está cerca de nuevo a ti... bueno, quién sabe qué le pasaría a ese chico, entiendes de qué hablo verdad?. Más porque si sabe que le armaste ese escándalo y ven también lo ebría que estabas, sería malo para su reputación en sus círculos de la alta sociedad... así que decide de una vez... o inmediatamente me contactaré con tu hermanitoo...- sacó su celular, en forma amenazante. Y mostrándole el número de su hermano en la agenda del celular.

Pero, aún la chica no entendía demaciado, nisiquiera se había dado cuenta que en la fiesta alguien estuvo grabando, ¿Qué más podría pasar ahora?, ¿qué tenía que hacer?, no quería que le pasara nada malo a Ichigo, sabía de lo que era capaz su nii-sama por alejarlo de ella, y si se enteraba de lo que había hecho sería también un problema para ella y para él, del qué dirían.

-Kuso...- maldició por lo bajo con la cabeza gacha- qué tengo que hacer...?- se sentó de nuevo derrotada y con la mirada fría buscando la del chico éste que estaba jugando con ella.

-Qué no es simple?, ser mi novia por un mes, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga, no importa la hora, el lugar o dónde estés, no importa...- estaba condenada a estar con alguien a quién no conocía por un mes, sólo por un estúpido video. Ya deporsí se sentía una basura, ahora se sentía peor- ah, sí... puedes empezar en este momento por besarme y decirme cuánto me quieres...- sentenció.

-Qué?, es demaciado pronto para hacerlo!!- se quejó.

-Crees que me importa?, no te pregunté, sólo dije, hazlo!

No sabía qué hacer. De verdad tenía que hacerlo!!. Por kami que estaban castigándola, pero si ella siempre fue fiel, y nunca le había hecho ningún mal que ella supiera a alguien. Si alguien conocido de ella le veía se sorprenderían, pero tenía qué hacerlo, estaba sometida a hacer lo que el quisiera. Tomó aire, intentó despejar sus ideas de la cabeza para no golpearlo ni armarle un escándalo.

-Ok...- dijo por fin. Se acomodó frente al chico pelirojo, le vió a los ojos con mucha frialdad, tenía que hacerlo, demonios... ¿Era tan difícil darle un beso a un chico?, bueno, en este caso para ella sí lo era, nunca fue de aquéllas que iban por la vida besándose con quien pudiesen. El pelinaranja estaba divirtiéndose, así que también se acomodó, estaba listo para recibir el beso de su nueva amada.

A lo lejos, Ichigo iba arrastrando a Soi Fong aún, era obligatorio pasar por esa parte de la cafetería para tomar la ruta de la cafetería en donde el iba a desayunar con Unohana. Rukia se dio cuenta así que intentaría tomar la fuerza para besar a su dizque nuevo novio en lo que él pasaba. Seguro la veía.

-Espera Ichigo- dijo la morena soltándose de su mano- tengo que atar mis agujetas- se agachó para hacerlo, Ichigo tambié se inclinó para observarla.

Justo en ese momento Rukia estaba besándose con el chico, y finalizó por fin, buscando al pelinaranja por todos lados, para su sorpresa parecía como si viese algo en el suelo, cosa que hizo que a Rukia le saliera una gotita de la nuca. Renji aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y con los labios juntos por el beso que le acababan de dar.

-Ya- finalizó la morena levantándose y sonriéndole a su chico- vámonos.

-Sí- dijo tomándole de nuevo la mano y continuó arrrastrándola xD. Sintió que alguien le miraba, así que miró hacia donde sentía esa mirada, y se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba con un chico cabeza de piña estático con una cara como si esperara... ¿Un beso?, no le tomó importancia, así que siguió con su camino.

Regresando con Rukia y Renji.

-Hey!- dijo rukia al fin sacando una libreta. Renji salió de su trance sonrojado.

-Cof,cof..- sacudió su cabeza- ¿qué haces?- preguntó curioso.

-Estudio, no es obvio?- contestó fríamente la morena desinteresada en continuar la conversación.

**ooOoooooOOoooooOoo**

**Sorry si tardé, este puente, que no es ni tan puente para mí, aproveché para terminar de escribir este capítulo. Jojojojoj, sorry por si las torturo más, pero, aún hay mucho que explicar, o no?. Y así fue como Kaien le dio su adiós, pero, será de verdad definitivo?, buenooo, eso nadie lo sabe, ni yo misma XD (jjejejeje), en realidad les guardo muuchas sorpresas. En fin. espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten T-T... Y sorry de nuevo si está corto, hice lo que pude en el time libre que me ha quedado este día.**

**Saludos!**


	8. Un día con el chico malo

_"Pensamientos del personaje"_

Espero que disfruten éste capítulo porque tuve que rehacerlo dos veces por falta de tiempo y porque formatearon mi pc.

Bleach no es mío sino de Kubo- sensei n_n....

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Un día con el chico malo: **_

_**"Tu infancia y mi infancia"**_

**OooOOooooOOOo**

_"Te ha pasado que, ¿Quiéres volver al pasado y sientes la necesidad de arreglar algo?, yo siempre lo he deseado..."_- Mira a su alrededor; ropa tirada en el suelo, desorden por todos lados, envases de botellas de cerveza y alcohol, incluyendo colillas de cigarros, y a sus costados de la cama, dos chicas desnudas enredadas entre las sábanas. Se rasc la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de ahí inmediatamente.

- De nuevo otro hotel...- suspiró parándose con cuidado para no despertar a las chicas y tomando rumbo al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Abre la llave de la regadera situándose debajo, las gotas de la regadera comienzan a caer sobre su cuerpo ya desnudo, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

_"Siempre... siempre he creído que las segundas oportunidades existen, pero cuando la veo... siento que demorará cada vez más tiempo en hacerme aquélla pregunta... jah!, la infancia que compartí a su lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, el tenerla aún en mi vida..."_- sale de la ducha y busca su ropa de entre el suelo, todo era un desastre.

Una vez vestido toma su cartera y su chaqueta que seguían en un lugar intactos, revisa la hora de su reloj que cargaba en su muñeca izquierda y toma las llaves de su coche, saliendo de la habitación y dejando tras de sí la puerta entre abierta, encaminándose hacia el estacionamiento y abordándolo, para luego arrancar.

_"Hoy tuve, otra vez, ese estúpido sueño, en dónde te conocía... más bien... donde te conocí"- _conducía sin rumbo, hasta llegar a un lugar parecido a un mirador lejos del ruído de la ciudad, había tanta tranquilidad. Salió de su asiento para observar mejor lo que le ofrecía la vista. Sacó de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón una cajetilla; sacando así un cigarrillo y después su encendedor, prendiéndolo. Inhala un poco para sacar la bocanada de humo. Cerró los ojos.

**Flashback**

_La nieve caía y una niña de cabello largo y negro con ropa abrigada se encontraba sentada en un columpio._

_"Tú estabas como siempre, sola, en tu mundo, observando a tu alrededor a toda esa gente y a esos niños todos los días a la misma hora en ese mismo columpio. La primera vez que fui a ese parque, fue porque llegué por error en mis tantas travesuras que le hacía a mi nana, ese día había escapado por la puerta del coche cuando íbamos camino a casa, y cuando el coche se detuvo en un alto, decidí bajar sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin saberlo, por correr tanto, llegué a los suburbios de la ciudad, yo no sabía dónde estaba, pero había llegado a ese parque y me detuve. Quería jugar, quería hacer amigos de mi edad y no estar yendo a esas constantes reuniones con niños ricos de mi edad para platicar sobre cosas sin sentido, quería ser alguien normal, alguien que pudiera enfermarse y que me cuidaran, y ser regañado por sus padres, como todos los que veía e ese momento._

_Observe a mi al rededor, había muchos niños jugando con la nieve mientras se perseguían, parecía divertido, asi que entré y comencé a jugar con ellos, ya que instantaneamente me invitaron a ser partícipe al acercarme a las rejas del parque, sin embargo, sentía que algo o alguien nos observaba, miré a todos lados. Ahí estabas ella, era una niña, que observaba desde la esquina, en uno de los juegos más comúnes de ese parque, parecía una muñequita que en cualquier momento si la tocabas desaparecería o se quebraría._

_Había pasado una hora aproximadamente y al fin mis guardaespaldas y mi nana pudieron encontrarme, así que me recogieron, y yo al ser llevado por ellos seguía observándola, desde mi asiento del coche hasta que por fin pudo desaparecer de mi vista._

_Después de eso, pedí permiso para poder jugar en ese parque y mis padres no se negaron, en realidad, nunca lo hacían siempre y cuando cumpliera con mis deberes y porque ellos estaban muy ocupados, cumplían mis caprichos, sólo tenía 9 años, pero aún así ... aún así quería ser normal después de tanto tiempo. Comencé a ir seguido y jugar con esos chicos. Pasó cerca de un mes, la nieve comenzaba a desaparecer del parque, y aquélla niña seguía ahí.. en ese mismo lugar, a la misma hora llegaba, se sentaba, y observaba. No parecía tener amigos. Así que un día me atreví a invitarla a jugar._

_-Hola- dije acercándome a ella, la miré detenidamente a los ojos- ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros?...- pregunté curioso- o..¿no te gustan las escondidas?- esperaba que se inmutara algo al menos, pero nisiquiera veía que la chica quitara su mirada de mí o articulara palabra alguna- bueno.. sino quieres, n...._

_-no soy buena...- se escuchó de su boca al fin._

_-¿Cómo?- pregunté._

_-Que, no soy buena jugando eso... más bien en nada...- ahora me miraba como si ahora estuviera ahí y no en otro mundo._

_-Sólo es un juego- contesté sonriéndole abiertamente- ¿vienes...?- le tendí mi mano y ella parecía tener un poco de brillo en lo que eran hace unos segundos unos opacos ojos._

_-Yo..._

_-Me llamo Shuuhei...- sonreí aún más para que tuviera un poco más de confianza. Pasaron unos minutos, y ella tomó mi mano._

_-Me llamo Soi...- dijo timidamente y parándose del columpio._

_Después de ese día, esa niña, sólo se sentaba en ese columpio, y al verme entrar, corría a saludarme y preguntarme ahora a mí, si jugabamos. Pasó el tiempo. Y ya teniamos cerca de 12 años, quizá ya no jugabamos tanto como antes, pero, nos veíamos en ese parque para ayudarnos a hacer tarea o platicar acerca de nuestro día. Yo aún no sabía nada de ella, sólo sabía que se llamaba Soi Fong y que tenía mi edad, que era una persona de caracter duro a veces y que gustaba de preocuparse por los demás sin conocerlos, hasta que un día llegó más tarde de lo normal, con la ropa de su escuela, y se notaba triste._

_-Shuuhei...- dijo al fin después de que la había saludado y se había sentado ahora sobre una de las bancas de ese parque dándome la espalda._

_-Dime- estaba curioso, sentía felicidad al sólo hecho de verla venir a mí todos esos años._

_-Ya no podemos vernos más, Shuuhei.- al fin lo soltó, y con eso ahora su rostro reflejaba más tristeza después de haberlo dicho. En ese momento, yo sentía un dolor fuerte en mi pecho, no sabía bien qué era en ese entonces, pero dolía mucho._

_-Deja de bromear Soi!- le grité riéndome y dándole palmadas en la espalda._

_-Estoy aquí, así, porque me han dicho que mi familia adoptiva va a mudarse a otro lado, así que, es todo._

_-Adoptiva?- dije más para mí que para ella. Quería ahora más que nunca en ese momento saberlo todo de ella, me sentía idiota, había perdido tanto tiempo, todos esos años y sin preguntarle nada de ella, y sólo hablaba de mí y de que mi familia era molesta cuando me pedían acompañarlos a juntas de trabajo o presentaciones importantes con la alta sociedad, hasta ese momento entendía porque ella nunca se quejaba y me dejaba hablar todo el tiempo, quería saber qué era eso a lo que se le llamaba pasar malos ratos con una famlia de verdad- yo.. Soi Fong!, no te vayas!- le grité poniéndome frente a ella con ojos que quizá ella interpretó de pena o aflicción._

_-Cuando observaba a todos esos niños, recíen había llegado a esta ciudad, era la cuarta familia que tenía y por fin pude adaptarme a ésta por ti, pero aunque fui adoptada y ellos no eran mis padres, no me tienen la misma atención que con sus hijos, que sí lo son. Y cuando te conocí, me dio mucha felicidad, ya no me sentía sola, al principio pensé que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, pero te fui conociendo y fui más feliz que nunca en mi vida. Y ahora, tengo que irme, y vivir en otro lugar desconocido y he venido a decirte adiós y a contarte un poco de mí... ten por seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos, seré yo quién te busque a ti Shuuhei- se levantó de la banca y caminó lentamente a la salida del parque. Estaba estático, me dijo todo lo que yo quería preguntarle, yo también sentía felicidad también como ella, había encontrado por error en ese tiempo hace 3 años en esa tarde fugaz a una gran amiga, y a alguien que siempre amaría en mi corazón. Y de repente la ví detenerse en seco y girar nuevamente hacía mí- Shuuhei..._

_-...- no supe qué hacer, parecía que en sus ojos había determinación o algo más._

_-La próxima vez...¿Me querrás aún más? ¿querrás estar conmigo como algo más que amigos?- sentí que en ese momento todo se detenía a nuestro al rededor; aquéllos ruídos que provenían de los juegos no existían, los gritos de niños jugando tampoco, los coches que pasaban cruzando el parque no aparecían dentro de lo que cabía de mi visión, sólo existías tu...._

_- No lo dudes....- dije sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Seguido de ella corriendo ahora a la salida._

_**End Flashback.**_

_Pasaron 4 años, y ella entró a mi Instituto. Cuando la vi, no podía reconocerla, ahora cargaba el cabello corto y no largo como cuando la conocí. Ella, como lo había prometido, me había buscado y comenzamos de nuevo, nos hablamos de nosotros, y después de un mes, ella me preguntó si aún recordaba la pregunta que ella me había hecho. Yo sólo respondí sí, pero que no podía cumplirla porque tenía novia y que aún así, yo la amaba,a ella, no sólo como amiga, sino como mujer. Después de eso, ella se alejó un tiempo de mí, y regresó nuevamente después de algunos meses disculpándose, pero que había necesitado tiempo para asimilarlo, y que ella estaría de ahora en adelante conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, como mi confidente y demás, lo que fuese necesario. Me sentía mal por ella, yo la amaba..no, más bien, yo la amo, y ella me amaba. sí, ella me amó cuánto pudo, hasta ese día que le dije que yo no podía. O, al menos eso creo. _

_Hasta éste día soy yo, ahora quién le busca y quién es su confidente y su apoyo, quizá no lo note, pero ahora soy yo quién necesita de ella".-_ algo comenzó a sonar dentro del coche. Buscó entre los asientos lo que sonaba y que le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- preguntó contestando la llamada.

- Idiota!- dijo una voz de una mujer del otro lado- te he marcado como 10 veces y al fin me contestas!

-Soi!, perdón... estaba perdido... y no escuché el celular.

-Tenemos que vernos!, tengo tanto que contarte de Ichi y yo!, ayer me invitó a comer!

-Está bien!, no vemos en el mismo café de siempre en una hora, vístete linda, ¡¿eh?!, nada de cosas masculinas!

-Imbécil!, soy más femenina de lo que cualquiera de tus chicas podría serlo!

-Ya sé, ya sé...- metiéndose al auto y acomodándose para arrancar nuevamente- Soi fong...

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Aún me quieres?- se oyó silencio del otro lado, pasaron varios segundos.

-...No lo dudes....- dijo la morena en tono serio, finalmente, se oyó cómo colgaban del otro lado. El moreno sólo pudo esbozar media sonrisa, mientras arrancaba finalmente.

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado éste capítulo, hice hincapié en ésta parte porque tengo muchos planes, y ahora que tengo más o menos de tiempo libre escribí esto. Si los descepcioné y esperaban algo de Ichiruki, gomee!, pero tenía que hacerlo en cualquier capítulo de la historia. Y, perdón por hacerlo algo corto u_u, prometo colgar capítulo 9 pronto, y ahora, el title para el próximo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Conociéndote y tratando de vivir una vez más**

**hasta el próximo capítulo! y thx x los reviews!, espero los próximos!**

**Adieu!**


End file.
